SOLDIER Doesn't Make Heroes
by NoYouAreJustAnotherAsshole
Summary: After learning the truth of his own existence, Genesis is sent off to the Wutai War. Though with him unable to accept the facts, the man to lose his mind, things only get worse when Wutai's Princess gets involved. *rated M for safety reasons*
1. Chapter 1

**SOLDIER Doesn't Make Heroes.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not claim to own any of the characters used in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners.**

**Pairing:**** N/A.**

**Characters:**** Genesis Rhapsodos, Yuffie Kisaragi — along with a few others.**

**Warning:**** Complete and utter craziness. There is no pairing. Mild cursing as well. **

**Summary:**** After learning the truth of his own existence, Genesis is sent off to war—the Wutai War. Though with the fact he is unable to accept the facts causes the man to lose his mind, though things only get worse when Wutai's Princess gets involved.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One; **_Captured._

_

* * *

  
_

Yuffie Kisaragi, mighty ninja and White Rose Of Wutai, was not going to be left out of this. There was a war going on, and being the Princess of Wutai Yuffie didn't want to miss out on this. Unfortunately for her, her father had decided it was less then sane when he taught her trying to follow Wutai Soldiers out of the Village.

She quickly found herself in a rare move of parental responsibility from her father. She had been confined to her room, two guards standing at the door to her rather roomy bedroom in the palace. But yet if they had just opened the door, the two guards would have realized that no one was guarding the window to her room. Stupid move by Lord Kisaragi and the guards.

Long gone from her room and clothed in her green kimono, with yellow linings and white shorts under the green fabric, the young Princess stood not far off from one of the camps. In the young ninja's hand was a few throwing knives; her naïve expression turned mischievous as she gazed at the camp and watching the SOLDIER members wander about. None of these warriors had noticed her, she would later comment this to anyone who listened, probably claiming something about her ninja skills.

Her plan was that of a troublesome child, it was rather simple yet smelled of Yuffie. She would simply sneak in and cut out their power supply — from the generator — with the throwing knives, then just simply sneak out. It was an easy task that she'd done many of times, but this time things would be different. The young ninja just didn't know this yet.

She advanced forward and into the camp-like set up, hiding within the shadows and behind the small tent like objects. She, of course, knew her way around, after all she had done this before. And it didn't take long for the small princess to finally spot the power supply and smile brightly.

She moved forward with grace and silence, kneeling down and glancing about. She had to make sure no one had noticed her. She was sure that no one had, though she didn't notice someone closing in on her. She pulled up one of the knives and placed it to a cord, readying herself to cut it and run.

An unfamiliar sound of leather shifting, echoed through the air. Yuffie didn't have the time to react as black boots came into her view, crimson surrounding the darkness. Her eyes started to move upward, but soon a pain shot through her head. Her vision blurred as she fell forward; her sights began to darken while her eyes moved up. She caught sight of red before darkness overtook the young woman; her mind blanked as she lost consciousness.

The sound of leather moving echoed once more, the figure in crimson bent down and glanced over the fallen child. Placing his Rapier away, the SOLDIER smirked faintly as he realized who this mere child was. What he originally thought was just a mere village child, was actually the most important child to Wutai; Yuffie Kisaragi, Godo Kisaragi's only child.

Smirking faintly, the SOLDIER lifted the slumped over the girl. She was light, lighter then he would have expected, but then again she was only a small child. He flung the girl over his shoulder, he moved into the camp. He could hear the whispers of others, but chose to ignore them, at least until a helmeted second class came up to him.

"General Rhapsodos," the mere second class shouted. "What do we have here? A _toy_?"

The General shifted his gaze, "A prisoner, one that is very important. Now take her and tie her up."

No other words were spoken as the crimson SOLDIER passed the girl to the Second Class. The uniform SOLDIER nodded and carried the little girl off. Mako infused eyes watched him carry her off, his smirk growing a bit. This was perfect timing, he could finally ear his fame and drown out the pleads for Sephiroth. He could be the new hero for the world, not a failure or a monster.

He could use Godo's child to end and win the war, then he would be the hero. His dreams would finally come true, and that damn scientist couldn't tell him he was a failure anymore. The title of monster would disappear and he would be a true hero for once. He could leave Sephiroth behind, while he basked in his own glory.

"General Rhapsodos?"

"Yes," the general snapped out of his thoughts, to see the second class standing in front of him. "Finished?"

The younger member nodded and lifted a hand, pointing to a nearby tent. Genesis only smirked once more and moved past the SOLDIER. He strolled right up to the tent and lifted the flap, stepping inside to see the young female still unconscious. He was almost amused by this situation, especially how the others treated her—they didn't know how important she was.

Her arms tied behind her back as she sat on a chair in the middle of the tent. Her legs were bind to the legs of the chair, her head slumped over and hair messy. She certainly didn't look like a princess to him, but he remembered seeing her before when the war first started. He remembered how Godo scolded her, not only for heading to the battlefield, but for also looking like a 'commoner'.

He checked the bindings before exiting the tent, quickly giving orders to a few guards. Four were to stand inside the tent, then two on each side of the area. Afterwards, he moved to another tent that held a few others. He smirked as soon as he entered, earning odd glances from the few others that stood inside.

"Get ready for a battle, though first I want a message sent to Godo." Genesis announced to his men, "I want it to say that we have his daughter, and will return her when he surrenders."

A round of 'Yes Sir' fills the air as Genesis turns, and soon exit's the tent. He began to walk to the tent as he noted the warriors beginning to look restless with guarding. He stood at the front of the tent, dismissing them from their duties, and telling them to report to the second in command.

Once the SOLDIER members were gone, the general entered the tent. He shifted his gaze to the princess, only to see the young girl stirring a bit. He smirk reappeared as he seated himself in a chair not far from her own, watching and observing the waking child.

"Ow!" She whined while her shoulder jerked, realization hitting her when she couldn't move. "Wh-what?! What's going on here? Oh crap! I was—"

He noted how her voice stopped when she lifted her head, spying him across from her. Her face paled like she'd seen a ghost, but then again to a eight year old Wutai girl he probably was something like a ghost or demon. It was almost comical to the General.

"Hey! Lemme out of here," the girl began to thrash against her binds. "This is no way to treat a young lady, especially a Princess! Lemme go now, you filthy SOLDIER!"

Genesis spoke calmly, "Silence, runt."

"Hey! That's no way to speak to a —"

"We're contacting your father, we plan to work out a deal." Genesis broke in, a smirk twitching at the corner of his lips. "I wonder… do you think your father would surrender to the war for you?"

For once in a long time—matter of fact, since her mother's death—Yuffie felt useless. Wutai may have lost the war and it was all her fault. Her innocent eyes widened and became glossy with tears. All fighting against her binds ceased and her head lowered gently.

"No," she whispered out, "No… please don't do this. Disconnect your contact with him. Kill me if you have to but don't make father surrender! Please! I'll do anything, anything you want! Just don't do this!"

Genesis stood up and walked straight over to her, looking at her. It would seem that he had struck a nerve, and in some odd way he enjoyed it. He placed his gloved hand on her head for a moment, ruffling her hair with a grin. "Would you prefer it if we used forced and just ended your father's life?"

She glared up at him with a burning hatred. Not only was he threatening her father's life, the only parent she had left, but he was touching her head and messing up her hair. This wasn't the best thing to do around the young nina, such _filth _as a Shinra SOLDIER had no right to touch a _princess _of Wutai.

"Neither! I would prefer neither. Though I would enjoy it if you and your damn dogs scurried away! You have no right to be here, we've done nothing to you. You attacked first, wanting to put your stupid Mako reactor in our country. We don't need Shinra, we were living perfectly until you idiots came in here like you owned the place!"

She fought against the binds once more, trying to get out of his reach, but ended up tipping the chair over on it's side. She yelped as she hit the ground, glaring up at the mage once more. "And now look what you did, you jerk!"

Genesis didn't know whether to laugh or ignore her. Not often did he keep prisoners or even see a child with such bravery, standing up to him and all. Yet it seemed that maybe she was merely a child with far too much energy, and probably too naïve for her own good.

Genesis pointed out, "The world is moving forward and Wutai should not be left behind. Mako energy has increased the value of everything, it's better to be with us. Wutai refuses to move on and join us, so we have no choice."

"No choice? There's always a choice! You're all the same! You don't see what it's like to be proud of something, proud of the past and a country!" She spoke with a glare, "Maybe if you would open your eyes and see what you're doing! I doubt it. You just simply follow orders like some sort of dog! You care about nothing but pleasing people, who are probably just using you. Where's your damn president huh? Is he out there on the field with you?!"

"No! he's just sitting back and giving you orders!" She paused and wiggled around, "And set me back up! You don't know how to treat a lady! Leaving me on the floor like this! You should be shot!"

Genesis stared at the girl, standing there with his arms at his sides. He was impressed with this girl's enthusiasm, she truly was an interesting character. She defiantly had the Wutai pride he's heard so much about. Though it wasn't just that; she seemed more wise then he would have thought. She was making points, and it was honestly getting to him.

"I see," He spoke as he lifted the chair and sat her back up. "You do make a good point but, our leader does not need to risk his life, he's too important to the company. Risking lives is what SOLDIER is for, we risk our lives for him."

"So he's just using you guys huh?" Yuffie was surprised by his actions, actually setting her chair up like that, so she decided to _try_ to be nicer. After all, he could have just left her like that. "He's just using you so he doesn't have to risk his stupid life in a war he started! That's unfair! Th—"

"Enough," Genesis growled lowly as he seated himself. She had a point but he wasn't going to admit it. He had been told before of all of this, he didn't need to hear it from some brat. "Just be silent from now on!"

"HEY! You can't tell me to be quiet!" She fumed childishly, glaring at the man. "You're not the boss of me! I'm just—"

"General Rhapsodos," an unknown SOLDIER poked his head into the tent. "The message has been sent, no reply yet."

"Hmph. Very well, leave."

The helmeted man nodded and exited the tent. Genesis moved his gaze to the young Princess, who was thrashing against her binds. He smirked and leaned back in his chair, only watching the young female. A part of him was enjoying it, he deemed that part the monster, the other part was against it and felt guilty, his human part.

"Lemme go! You can't do this, you monster!" She shouted angrily, too busy thrashing to notice the man's smirk fall. "First you kidnap me! Now you're making my father surrender! You're a monster!"

"Hn. Remember, you wanders into our territory and tried to sabotage us. Do not act as if we kidnapped you," Genesis spoke darkly. "You were captured in war, that is all."

"Oh! Just let me go," She growled and glared at him. "Quit following every order they give you or you'll die out there! Not as a hero either, as a stupid monster!"

"SHUT UP!"

Yuffie's eyes widened as she stopped thrashing once more. She watched as the SOLDIER pushed himself to his feet. He narrowed his glowing blue eyes at her, a growl developing in his throat. She felt a chill run down her spine, something that never had happened before.

"I—"

"Shut up, I said," Genesis growled. "You know nothing about me!"

For once in Yuffie's life she was utterly silent. She could only find herself staring at the SOLDIER, who just glared at her. Her hands shook behind her back, still tied like that. She moved her gaze away, and inhaled softly. She kept silent, only staring at the ground.

Neither spoke until sounds echoed through the air, fighting and weapon clashing. Genesis turned to the door quickly, muttering for her to stay put before taking off outside to the fight. Yuffie's eyes widened as she began to thrash again; not sure if she wanted to leave or because she wanted to just see what's going on.


	2. Chapter 2

SOLDIER Doesn't Make Heroes.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters used in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners.

Pairing: N/A.

Characters: Genesis Rhapsodos, Yuffie Kisaragi — along with a few others.

Warning: Complete and utter craziness. There is no pairing. Mild cursing and fighting as well.

Summary: After learning the truth of his own existence, Genesis is sent off to war—the Wutai War. Though with the fact he is unable to accept the facts causes the man to lose his mind, though things only get worse when Wutai's Princess gets involved.

* * *

**Chapter Two; **_Fighting and Injuries_

_

* * *

  
_

It seemed that as soon as the crimson SOLDIER stepped outside of the tent, leaving the girl solitude, he was thrown in the middle of quite the commotion and chaos. A rather large platoon of Wutai warriors were clashing weapons with the SOLDIER members under the General's care, the same SOLDIER members that hadn't been ready to battle. The SOLDIER knew what was the cause of this, the fact that he had captured the emperor's only child.

Upon noticing one of his own allies fall, the SOLDIER unsheathed his crimson blade and advanced into battle along side his allies. Genesis lifted his free hand and utilized his firemateria, using it to dispatch many of the enemy soldiers. His mako soaked eyes watched as the burnt corpses fell to the ground. He almost felt pride in himself, but it didn't last long.

He spun and blocked an enemy swing with his crimson blade, his eyes moving to the enemy. How petty of an attack. He pushed the warrior back effortlessly, and brought his blade vertically—slicing down the Wutai soldier. Without even a second thought, he whipped his head around and lifted his free hand once more. He sent out another flaming blow.

His eyes jolted around to look for any free SOLDIER members, obviously coming up empty handed. He didn't want to lose that girl, she was important to his plan. He couldn't let them take her away, but he couldn't risk leaving the battle field himself. He needed to be better then Sephiroth, and to do that he needed to end this war. In order to end this, he had to use that child and at any cost.

As Genesis continued the fight outside of the tent, his blade piercing and killing anything in his path, Yuffie remained trashing in her seat. She could hear the roaring of beats outside, attacking the camp, and the crying of death. She could smell the blood in the air, her stomach knotting and twisting around. She knew what was going on, and how everything was her fault.

Behind the tent someone slice into the fabric, a being wearing a Wutai uniform entered the tent. A Wutai greeting echoed, her eyes widening at hearing such a greeting. She whipped her head around, to glance over her shoulder. Her eyes widened farther at the sight of her own kin. She almost wanted to cry out in joy; someone who saw her side of things, someone to help her out of this mess.

But there was another thought that popped into her head. Could she really risk this? Could they make it out of this mess without danger? There was a battle going on outside, there were chances that injuries could occur. She just couldn't risk it. Not at all.

She hopped a bit, moving the chair so that it was turning to the soldier. She had already figured out how she was going to get rid of this guy. Once she was facing him, she offered a bright smile to her own kin. "Listen and listen good! Got it?"

"I—"

"You need to call everyone back. Don't worry about me, these guys won't do a thing. I'm levage on Wutai to them, they won't hurt me," She broke in, her smile never ceasing. "Just get everyone out of here, I'll escape on my own."

"We're not allowed—"

"Just go," She whispered harshly, "and hurry before everyone's dead. Or worse, that Crimson Dude comes back. And if Father gives you any lip on this, tell him Yuffie said to shut up. Now hurry! You have to get going before it's too late!"

While Yuffie spoke to her own, Genesis fired off more materia, killing a few enemies. The SOLDIER noticed that the group was thinning out, thanks to his troop—and his own—use of Materia. He was thankful, but still could see a few corpses of his own men on the ground. It knotted his insides, a painful feeling in his chest—they were his responsibility.

Hearing footsteps moving up behind the SOLDIER, he turned quickly and shot out his arm. His hand wrapped around an enemy soldier's face, fire materia soon activated and burning at the man's face. Screaming echoed out of his throat, Genesis flinging the injured being backwards; the screaming ceased as did the enemy's heartbeat. His eyes moved to the corpse, noticing the disfigured face of the body; maybe, just maybe, he was truly a monster.

The fighting outside the tent didn't cease, but Yuffie wasn't going to give up. She continued to try and convince the soldier that everything was alright, the soldier refused to leave without her. He had been mumbling something about how angry Godo would be if they returned without her, Yuffie tried to reassure him that Godo wouldn't do anything to them during war time. Obviously, the soldier wasn't having it.

"You don't understand," The soldier whispered. "They will kill you."

Yuffie whined softly, "No they won't. I'm too important to them. You have to get the troops out of here though, they're not important to this camp."

"I—"

"Silence," Yuffie's little eyes narrowed. "I demand you, as the future empress of Wutai, to take yourself and the troops out of here."

Hesitant, the soldier nodded at the princess and gave into the small ninja. He turned away from her and exited the text, taking off with a call over his shoulder to the remaining soldiers. Yuffie, on the other hand, hopped the chair back into place, making sure her chair was facing the front of the tent. Humming gently, she stared at the tent opening, waiting on the crimson male to return—that is if he would.

Genesis sliced through another soldier, only to lower his blade upon noticing that the enemy was retreating. He watched the Wutai soldiers disappear, his hand gripping the hilt of his blade tightly. His mako soaked orbs darted to the tent not far off, barking out orders to treat the wounded and dispose of the dead. His eyes snapped to a panting second class, whom looked the least injured, barking the order to call this in but leave out the prisoner.

Once the order was being followed, the crimson SOLDIER placed his blade away. He moved swiftly to the tent, and opened the flap while entering. His harsh gaze moved to the tied up princess, a scowled covering his pale face. He moved gracefully forward, the flap falling behind him, as he pulled out his blade once more.

The girl yelped as the blade was pointed to her throat. Still she gave him a stubborn gaze, not backing down or showing much fear to the stronger male. "Looks like they located out base and decided to make a move against it. I take it you are the reason for this?"

She cringed at the sound of voice. It wasn't as smooth and gentle as it had been before. His voice was now rough and didn't seem to fit him anymore. Yuffie narrowed her eyes and huffed slightly, hiding her fear quite well. Besides, who did this guy think he was? Pointing his weapon at her and slapping the blame on her like that. She wasn't going to stand, well in this case, sit for this.

"Hey!" She began to wiggle about in her chair, eying him up. "I've been here a lot, yes but never have I ever said where your bases were! They found you on their own because you decided to keep me here. And if it wasn't for me, you'd get innocent blood on your hands!"

Genesis narrowed his eyes, "Oh?"

"Yeah!" She piped up, "You should be thanking me for making them go away, ya know!"

"Hn, it's a bit too late to save my soul," Genesis spoke in a cold voice, making the girl shiver. "You get no thanks."

She puffed her cheeks, "Liar! I deserve all the thanks in the world!"

Genesis didn't speak, just placed his blade away and advanced farther into the tent. He moved behind her and untied the binds that held her against the chair. The girl smiled a bit at the thought that she was actually going to be let go, though that was not the SOLDIER member's intentions.

He grabbed the back of shirt and lifted her from the chair, the girl yelping out as she was lifted to her feet. She began to flail a bit, shouting things along the lines of "let me go" and "this is no way to treat a lady". All of her shouts were ignored as the SOLDIER dragged her in the direction of the tent opening. He shoved her out of the tent and onto the ground.

"HEY! Watch it will ya?!" She snapped as she fell face first into the ground. She lifted her head to glare at him but stopped immediately. "Wh-what—"

Genesis muttered, "This is what happens in war. You will help me stop this, or you will join the corpses."

Yuffie couldn't find her voice, for once in her life, as her eyes scanned over the corpses flung around the base. Shinra's men and her own kin lay together, blood covering the ground—along with the living SOLDIER members. She could feel her stomach knotting and twisting, before she turned away and gagged, her stomach emptying itself onto the ground.

"I want to end this, _Princess_," Genesis growled and grabbed the back of the girl's shirt. He lifted her to her feet, keeping her steady in a similar manner. "And I will need your help."

She whispered, "… no, I will not help a murderous monster."

"So be it," He smirked darkly. "Kunsel!"

A mere second class, who seemed uninjured, appeared at Genesis's side. The crimson second class uniform that covered his frame hid blood stains, a helmet hiding most of his pale face. His eyes glanced between the two beings before him, a grin taking over what was exposed of his face. "Yes, _General Rhapsodos_?"

"Take our little friend here and tie her back up," Genesis stated while shoving the girl at the young SOLDIER. "Then report to the other base, tell them that we need to borrow a few of their men."

He salutes, "Yes Sir!"

"Also, have Luxiere guard her until I am return." Genesis spoke before advancing farther into the camp, "I'm going to see just how many men we've lost, for our attack soon on a certain Wutai base."

"Of course," Kunsel nodded and held the girl's arms behind her back. "Let's go, Princess."

Yuffie didn't fight back as she was lead off, her spirits broken quite a bit from the earlier sight. Then again, who wouldn't? Seeing so many dead bodies at such a young age, not to mention the fact that many of the bodies she knew. Though others she couldn't tell due to the burns from the fire based materia, Shinra was going to pay.

Much to her surprise, Kunsel was more gentle then Genesis and the others. He didn't push her into the chair when they entered the tent. He requested her to, which due to her broken spirits, she obeyed like a dog. He was also quite gentle with binding her to the chair as well, though the binds weren't any more loose then before.

When he was about to leave, he turned to her and offered a small smile. He lifted a hand and gave her a wave. "Don't worry, Princess. Everything will be just fine. Just don't cause too much trouble!"

"Right," She whispered and glanced to the floor. "Not like I can do—"

"Hey!" He piped up before turning to the tent exit, "Don't be like that. Where's your Wutai pride huh?"

Yuffie blinked as she watched the young SOLDIER exit. Her eyes went glossy for a moment, realizing that he had a point. She forced a smile and glanced up at the ceiling of the tent, relaxing a tad bit. She was the Princess of Wutai, Wutai's Single White Rose—she was the great ninja Yuffie, and this wouldn't slow her down.

* * *

Author Note:_I apologize about this chapter. The ending sucked and the fight scene wasn't as long and bloody as I would have liked it. But trying to keep this less morbid is hard, and keeping everyone in character is even harder during this events. Reviews? _


	3. Chapter 3

SOLDIER Doesn't Make Heroes.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters used in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners.

Pairing: N/A.

Characters: Genesis Rhapsodos, Yuffie Kisaragi — along with a few others.

Warning: Complete and utter craziness. There is no pairing.

Summary: After learning the truth of his own existence, Genesis is sent off to war—the Wutai War. Though with the fact he is unable to accept the facts causes the man to lose his mind, though things only get worse when Wutai's Princess gets involved.

* * *

**Chapter Three; **_Changes?_

_

* * *

  
_

The air was still thick with the smell of blood, though the horrid scent of death didn't linger as much. The SOLDIER members had pretty much cleared out the bodies, at least, that's what Yuffie figured. She could hear their movement outside of the tent, along with whispers and harsh words that Yuffie hadn't heard before. Though when Yuffie went to question this Luxiere person, he would just make a snorting noise or just plain out ignore her.

She was tired of it. She didn't like being ignored, especially when she had questions that she felt needed answers. At least Kunsel was nice enough to talk to her, Genesis as well, even though all he did was tick her off. This guy hadn't said a word since he walked into the tent, and his eyes hadn't left the exit. All she could get out of him was a snort or a grunt, and those weren't the answers she was looking for.

But that wasn't the only problem the young princess had. She really needed to use the bathroom, her bladder couldn't hold much more of this. She found it odd, since she hadn't had anything to drink after she left. She possibly should have used the bathroom before she left, but she didn't think that this would happen. There was no way she could have imagined that she was going to get caught.

"Hey," Yuffie groaned. "I gotta go to bathroom!"

He grunted, "Quiet."

"That wasn't very nice!" She mumbled, "I really gotta go!"

He smirked behind his helmet, rolling his eyes while ignoring the girl. He leaned against one of the poles of the tent, his eyes soon focusing back on the tent opening. His actions annoyed the small ninja, who huffed a bit and wiggled against her binds. This was just too annoying for both beings; Luxiere really didn't want to have to baby sit, while Yuffie wanted to get out of this mess. Neither were going to get what they wanted.

Yuffie whined, "Stop ignoring me! I need to go pee!"

"Silence I said," The SOLDIER growled. "If you keep this up, I'm sure that General Rhapsodos will have you killed."

Yuffie was a bit taken by the sudden talking. Maybe she should have started annoying him like this earlier, then she would have gotten more out of him. Though she couldn't let this threat go by without some sort of comment. She parted her lips to snap back some sort of comeback, but didn't get the chance to.

"Second Class Luxiere," came a smooth and familiar voice. "I suggest you learn manners, or you'll be back in Third."

"General Rhapsodos!"

Yuffie's eyes snapped from the shocked Second Class SOLDIER, moving quickly to the now opened flap of the tent. She studied the First Class SOLDIER, noting that he was gripping his left shoulder. She would have questioned but the two warriors just weren't going to let her get a word in.

"I believe the young Princess needs to use the bathroom," Genesis frowned. "And you are denying her of this?"

Luxiere protested quietly, "But Sir, she's a prisoner. I didn't want her to—"

"Enough." Genesis raised a hand, "Unbind her and take her somewhere private. Though give her privacy but be sure not to let her get away."

"Of course, Sir!"

Yuffie watched as the young SOLDIER saluted the crimson general, then scurried over to her. She felt him untying the binds that kept her from escape, her eyes snapping over to the general himself. She noticed that he no longer held his shoulder, but now had his left hand on the back of a chair, leaning against it. In his right hand held handcuffs, with a chain—almost like a leash—snapped to the middle chain.

"Here," He tossed the handcuffs past Yuffie's head and to the soldier. "This should make your job much easier."

"What?!" Yuffie yelped as she was pulled to her feet by Luxiere, hands cuffed behind her back. "How am I supposed to go pee while I'm handcuffed!"

"You, dear Princess," Genesis spoke with a smirk, "are very important to us. We'd hate to lose you, so you will have to deal with it."

"Come on, Princess."

Yuffie glared at Luxiere when he intruded on her retort to Genesis. Though soon she felt Luxiere push her forward, the young Princess stumbling over her own feet. She glared over her shoulder, seeing a smirk behind the helmet. He motioned with his head for the girl to move on, which she did—dragging her feet the entire way out, even glaring at Genesis as they passed him.

Genesis watched as his SOLDIER and the princess exited the tent. He grunted and gripped the back of the chair, steadying himself for a moment. His shoulder throbbed in pain, it had been throbbing since the battle. He had yet to check on the wound, which he had received quite some time before, he was too busy planning the attack. Foolish of him, he knew, but he had to beat that silver SOLDIER.

Shrugging off the heavy crimson jacket, Genesis gripped the color of his long sleeved black shirt. Figuring that he had a few minutes before Yuffie and Luxiere returned, he might as well check on the wound. He peeled back the clothing, glancing down at his shoulder. The sight of the discoloration caused the SOLDIER's face to twist in disgust.

_Why isn't it healing? _He couldn't help but question himself that over and over again. Even now, as he stared at the wound, he kept repeating it. No matter what source of magic or potion was used, the wound just didn't seem to want to heal. With time, it just seemed to worsen, even with the treatments he was given. He was a monster, wasn't he?

"Hey!" Yuffie's voice echoed, "Will you STOP pushing me!"

Genesis tugged up the shirt, covering his shoulder, and grabbed his jacket. Just as he slid into the heavy crimson leather, the tent flap flung open and the little Princess came stumbling inside. He watched her glare over her shoulder and growl at the helmeted warrior. Genesis remained silent as the two younger beings bickered with one another, a scowl soon taking over his expression.

Luxiere noticed and tugged the young ninja over to the chair, removing the cuffs and binding her to the wooden object. Yuffie snapped words she'd heard the others outside say, which unknown to her were cusswords, causing Luxiere to snicker. Genesis merely rolled his eyes and sat on the other chair of the room, Luxiere turning his gaze to the other SOLDIER.

"General…?"

"You may leave," Genesis dismissed him. "Get some rest, I already assigned the guards for the rest of the night."

"Yes Sir!" Luxiere saluted and exited the tent, "See ya!"

Hearing his footsteps disappear into the night air, Yuffie turned her gaze to the crimson clothed male. She observed him for a moment, watching him stare emptily at her. Though she was disturbed by the empty stare, she wiggled about to move the chair closer to the male. Her actions causing the crimson clothed male to raise a brow.

"What are you doing?"

She answered innocently, "Nooothing!"

"Liar." He mused, "Now tell the truth."

She pouted, "Ohhh! Why are you so nosey?"

"Nosey?" Genesis remarked with a hint of amusement, "I'm being nosey?"

She beamed, "Glad you admit it!"

"What?"

Yuffie just laughed a bit, watching the confused look on Genesis's face. "Gosh, who knew! You **ARE **human!"

"Hn," he shifted his gaze. "Possibly."

His tone was different then what Yuffie was used to from his. It wasn't his normal smooth tone, nor was it that tone that frightened her. It was different, almost fragile—but she chose to ignore the tone. She offered a sly smile while she stopped moving around, the chair still for once since she started.

"Only possibly?"

"Yes," He responses and shifts in his chair. "Now get some rest. Tomorrow will hold the unknown for you."

She protested quickly, "You can't seriously think I can sleep like this!"

"I do," He smirked a bit. "Or you could just stay awake and talk to yourself."

"Ohhh! Remember how I said you were human?" She glared as she paused, watching him raise a brow at her. "Well, guess what."

"What?"

"I lied." She huffed childishly, "You're a big ol' meanie monster!"

He blinked a few times, confusion taking over his expression. He watched as she hopped the chair around so that her back was to him, mumbling things under her breath. He didn't know whether to laugh and become upset. Yet for reasons unknown to him, he smiled faintly. Could this simple child being changing the monstrous SOLDIER?

* * *

**Author Note:** _Not the longest chapter I've ever created nor the most exciting. But it holds the odd humor that I have. Also, do not think that this is going to be romance! That's just nasty people, Yuffie's only 8 or so years old! Genesis is what, 20-something? uhhh... hello, not going to happen. Friendship, possibly, and that's a very slim possibility. Reviews are welcome nonetheless. :) _


	4. Chapter 4

SOLDIER Doesn't Make Heroes.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters used in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners.

Pairing: N/A.

Characters: Genesis Rhapsodos, Yuffie Kisaragi — along with a few others.

Warning: Complete and utter craziness. There is no pairing. Mild cursing and fighting as well.

Summary: After learning the truth of his own existence, Genesis is sent off to war—the Wutai War. Though with the fact he is unable to accept the facts causes the man to lose his mind, though things only get worse when Wutai's Princess gets involved.

* * *

**Chapter Four; **_The Morning._

The sun hadn't even peered its face over the horizon yet, but anyone could tell it was close. The jet black sky was just beginning to show tiny bits of light rays. The stars and moon had disappeared, as did the silence that the night held. Whispers and barked orders echoed through the air, causing the young ninja to stir.

She wasn't sure what time she had fallen asleep, or how long she had slept, but as her eyes opened it didn't feel long enough. Fluttering her eyelids, she shifted to shake the sleep from her body but stopped suddenly. She could feel something laying across her, heavy and smooth. Her eyes moved down only to widen at the sight of the leather jacket. The same leather jacket that the crimson SOLDIER wore.

Confused and surprised, the young ninja lifted her gaze to see the SOLDIER bent over the desk. His silky auburn hair seemed to dangle over his closed eyes. His calm breathing allowed the young ninja to know he was sleeping. Though she couldn't really understand the scene laid out; why was his jacket over her small frame? Why was he still here, not to mention, sleeping over his desk like that? Questions zoned through her skull, all of which she knew would go unanswered.

Her questions swiftly disappeared as she noticed the SOLDIER's expression change. The peaceful look vanished as his face twisted in pain, his breathing irregular and body tense. Yuffie could clearly see, thanks to the extremely tight black shirt Genesis wore, the muscles in his left shoulder twitching a bit in agony. It was certain to the young ninja that the man was in pain, but what could she do? She was still stuck tied to a chair.

"Hey," She called out to the slumber man. "You alright?"

He didn't respond, nor did he wake. His face continued to twist in agony, probably not hearing the little ninja. Not that she was being too quiet, but she certainly wasn't being too loud either—she didn't want to alarm anyone. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, or if he'd want anyone to know about it. With things already confusing, she didn't want to anger the male.

"Hey," she yelped as she tried to move the chair. "Wake up!"

Still nothing from the Crimson SOLDIER, but the little ninja didn't give up. She continued to call out to the auburn haired male, not noticing his stirring at each word she threw out. Her yelps for his attention echoed through the darkness and agony the SOLDIER was in, yet he couldn't react normally. He couldn't find himself waking, only twitching and flinching.

"Come on, wakey-wakey," Yuffie called out in slight annoyance. "Crimson dude, wake up. I'm starving! And, and I gotta pee again!"

Yuffie was beginning to doubt that she would ever wake up the man, and it annoyed her highly. She had to use the bathroom, which was odd but with her bladder, nothing surprised her lately. Not to mention that she felt like she was starving to death, which was her own fault to be honest. She could have ate something before she left, skipping dinner probably wasn't the best thing.

Let the small ninja bounced the best she could, moving the chair closer to the slumber warrior. It was difficult to do this, due to the jacket that hung over her. With it's added awkwardness, the movements were sloppy and rough—unlike it had been before. Though she kept trying her best. But that soon ended; the jacket caught the bottom of one of the legs, causing a misbalance and the chair to tumble over.

The thud and yelp that followed this incident startled the male awake. His eyes snapped open and his body straight, head whipping around to see what was going on. Crystal clear blue eyes darted to the ground, where loud 'ow's were coming from. Instantly his panicked face turned into a clearly amused expression. Yuffie noticed this quickly.

Genesis questioned dully, "What are you doing?"

"Help me up," She whined like the child she was. "I gotta go pee! And I'm hungry! Let's get a move on this, meanie!"

Genesis raised a brow before rising from his seat silently. He grabbed the hand cuffs from earlier, which had been placed on his desk, and moved to the girl's side. He lifted her chair, and began to untie her binds; Yuffie noticed that his left shoulder seemed to be stiff, but said nothing. What could she really say anyway? She'd probably come off as stupid, or worse, a stalker!

"Come now," Genesis spoke as he snapped the cuffs on the Princess. "I'll get someone to take you to an appropriate area to handle your business, while I find something for you to eat."

She blinked, "Really? You're gonna feed me?"

He remarked with an 'obviously' and turned, the girl hopping to her feet and following behind him. The two stepped out of the tent to see a few SOLDIER members just standing around. Though as soon as they spotted the man in crimson, they bounced to their feet and awaited orders. He handed off the girl to one of the men, giving them the same orders he had given Luxiere before.

Once the SOLDIER and girl disappeared, Genesis turned and headed into another tent. He began to browse through the boxes, looking for anything that the girl might eat. He wasn't exactly sure why he cared so much, normally he would have just grabbed something, nor was he sure why he was doing this. Normally he would send one of his men, but he just didn't trust them for some reason. Nonetheless he continued his search.

Just as he opened a new box, a pain shot through his left shoulder and a growl of agony escaping his lips. He ignored the pain and peered into the box, shifting things around until he spotted something edible. He grabbed the boxed food up and a bottle of water, from a nearby cooler, and headed out of the tent. Though what he spotted surprised him.

There stood three SOLDIER members with the young princess standing in front of them. By the looks of it, the young girl was arguing with the older men, who didn't really look all that amused by the girl. Genesis only stood there for a moment, watching the girl call the SOLDIER members all sorts of names—some Genesis was surprised the girl knew.

"General Rhapsodos!" One of the SOLDIER muttered, turning his gaze from the Princess to the General. "About time you get back, this thing is annoying—OW!"

Genesis's eyes widened as the small ninja raised her knee, bring it right to the speaking SOLDIER's crotch. She puffed out her cheeks as he released the chain attached to her cuffs, doubling over and groaning—along with cursing like a sailor. Yuffie took this moment to race over to Genesis's side, sending glares to the _injured _SOLDIER.

All eyes seemed to be moving from Genesis, to Yuffie, then to the other SOLDIER. Though what happened next caused all eyes to turn to him, even Yuffie herself. Genesis's head lowered, his shoulder shaking ever so slightly. Then much to everyone's surprise a light sound of laughter escaped the General, his hand moving to the youngster beside him, resting on the girl's head.

"No wonder we aren't ending this war," He commented as his slaughter calmed down. "A second class SOLDIER getting beaten by a child."

Yuffie piped up, "Just not any child!"

"No, of course not." Genesis nearly mumbled, ruffling the youngster's hair, "The Great Ninja Yuffie."

Her eyes lit up for a moment before Genesis's face turned emotionless. He grabbed up the chain attached to the cuffs, turning to the tent the two had been _stationed _in. Yuffie would have made a small scene, if it wasn't for the food he was carrying. Thanks to her mind being more entwined with her stomach, she followed after Genesis with a sly smile on her face.

Once inside the tent, Genesis motioned for her to sit down on the chair, sitting at the desk. She happily took the seat as Genesis placed the food box and water down on the desk for her. Just as she was about to reach for them, Genesis opened the box and the bottle, placing a plastic spoon—which he had grabbed before he left—onto the desk as well.

The girl beamed, "Thanks, General!"

"Genesis," he replied carefully. "You are not part of my army, you may call me Genesis."

"Genesis," Yuffie tested his name before shoving some food into her mouth. "That's a funny name!"

Genesis raised a brow, "Excuse me?"

"Your parents named you funny!"

He almost wanted to laugh at the girl's childish nature, but yet he knew better then that. He had went a bit out of character before hand, laughing at her idiocy outside, but it wouldn't happen again. He merely shot her a small glance, which the girl ignored as she continued to shove food into her mouth. It made him sick, well almost made him sick to see such a sight. The girl didn't seem to have manners.

He responded, "Oh?"

"Yup!" She beamed, "But it means something right? Genesis Rhapsodos."

He shrugs, "I suppose."

"Oh! Come on," She pouted even placing her spoon down. "Can't you be more talkative, geez!"

He stared at the young ninja, his head almost tilting like a puppy. The little princess was interesting, it was almost like she didn't understand what was going on. Like she didn't understand that she was a prisoner of war, that this wasn't the time to be social, that she was actually in trouble. Or maybe, just maybe, he thought, she actually did know all of this—she just didn't want to admit it.

He answered her simply, "No."


	5. Chapter 5

SOLDIER Doesn't Make Heroes.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters used in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners.

Pairing: N/A.

Characters: Genesis Rhapsodos, Yuffie Kisaragi — along with a few others.

Warning: Complete and utter craziness. There is no pairing. Crappy ending to the chapter. Rather short in length.

Summary: After learning the truth of his own existence, Genesis is sent off to war—the Wutai War. Though with the fact he is unable to accept the facts causes the man to lose his mind, though things only get worse when Wutai's Princess gets involved.

* * *

**Chapter Five; **_Luxiere & Kunsel._

_

* * *

_

Talk outside let Yuffie know that she wasn't completely alone, even if there was no one in sight inside the tent with her. Genesis had left her soon after she finished her meal, which was close to an hour ago—even though it felt longer then that. She missed the SOLDIER, just a little, at least with him she had some company. At the moment, she had nothing to keep her busy and her mind began to wander a bit. Questions arose about things she never gave two hoots about before this, and even some questions about where the crimson warrior had wandered off to.

She wondered if anyone in Wutai missed her. She wondered if she was ever going to get out of this mess. She even wondered if her father cared enough about her to give up on this war for their country. She wondered if she was ever going to be let out of her room again after this. She wondered what Genesis was going to, where he went. She wondered the same about that other SOLDIER, Kunsel she believed his name was. Hell, she even wondered if Luxiere was going to come back.

She was growing tired of her own thoughts. She didn't like the silence that remained in the tent, she didn't like being lost in her own thoughts. She wondered just how much Genesis trusted her now, leaving her alone without a guard at the door. Though it wasn't like she could runaway, if she could she would have the moment the silence became too much. She was just lucky that her bladder was holding out like it was, and unlike it had been since she had been captured.

Though it all changed when foot steps stopped outside of her tent, the captive leaned against her binds to focus on the tent's opening. The flap lifted to reveal two second class SOLDIER members, though by the grin on one of the faces she knew one was Kunsel. It was some what of a relief to see the nicer second class, at least she wasn't alone.

"Hey there, _Princess_." Kunsel grinned as he stepped inside, Yuffie's lips curling into a smile. "Gotcha something to drink and a snack."

"About time," She spoke rather cheerfully, "Can you get me out of these stupid ropes? I can't eat like-"

Kunsel was already behind her and began to untie the ropes that bound her to the chair. The ties fell off her wrists, the girl almost leaping up and hugging the SOLDIER - almost. When she went to make a movie, Luxiere grabbed her shoulder and pushed her down. She set a glare to the soldier, but he ignored her and snapped through dreaded handcuffs on her. She shot Luxiere a glare before turning her gaze to a chuckling Kunsel.

She whined, "What?"

"Nothing," Kunsel grinned while handing over the bottle of water and baggy of some sort of food. "Here, eat up, Princess."

She took the food from the SOLDIER and opened the baggy, pulling out a handful of the snack inside. "Where have you been? Seriously! Everyone just left me all alone here." She paused enough to shove an odd amount of food into her mouth, chewing and swallowing before continuing. "I could have escaped or something! Then what would you do? You would be as lost as can be, and that guy in the red would be totally mad at you."

Luxiere gave a snort while rolling his eyes, mumbling something under his breath that earned him a glare from Kunsel. Kunsel turned his attention back to the Wutai girl, giving off a sly grin. "Camp's been busy with General Rhapsodos gone. Besides, if you really wanted to escape, you would just pull off what you did this morning. Sly move you made, heard that the guy is still being picked at for it."

Yuffie felt proud, even though it was something rather immature, yet there was some other emotion lurking within her. She couldn't place what the feeling was, but the mention of the General gone sparked something inside her gut. She wouldn't admit it though, she just kept munching on the goodies brought to her. "So where is he?" Her question shined with childish curiosity and gave no other emotion, defiantly not the worry that twisted her insides.

"General Rhapsodos?" Kunsel raised a brow, watching the youngster nod quickly. "I don't really know to be honest. He said something about going to see Godo."

"My dad?" Yuffie almost dropped the baggy of goodies at this point, her brown orbs widening a bit. There was an obvious fear resting in her brown eyes as she stared up at the two SOLDIER members. "Why is he going to see my dad?"

Kunsel raised a brow. "Because he wants to end the war, give you back to your dad, and make everything all better? I mean, you do know that was the plan all along right? Get your dad to sign a treaty and all that. I thought for sure Rhapsodos told you about that."

"I didn't think he was serious!"

"Kunsel, I don't know why you're trying. She's just a little kid, she's obviously not going to understand a thing that you're staying." Luxiere commented dryly, his eyes rolling a bit at the idiocy around him. "Come on, let's go. She'll be fine, we have to get for the end of this war. Packing up and stuff."

"You have to call Genesis back!" Yuffie hopped to her feet, her eyes still wide. She was obviously ignoring the child comment, the end of the war — and Shinra wining — was more important then fighting with the SOLDIER over this. "The war can't end this way! I can't be the reason that Wutai loses, please don't do this! Kunsel! Please, do something."

The second class SOLDIER looked torn, the look happily hidden by the helmet, as all eyes seemed to be on him. He didn't like it, the attention that seemed to be appearing out of no where. He just stood there, eyes shifting between the two beings. He wanted to confront the girl, to try and help her understand; he understood her side of things. But he was still a SOLDIER, his soul and life belonged to Shinra; he couldn't betray them. Though his internal struggle didn't last long, he secretly thanked the Goddess.

The sound of voices echoing out, voices that were once quiet now loud, the words blended with heavy footsteps. Kunsel and Luxiere glanced at one another and nodded, turning to the opening of the tent. Yuffie made a motion to advance forward, but soon found herself landing on her rear as the two SOLDIER members backed up quickly. Her chocolate eyes shifting upward to see the warriors' bodies stiff in either fear or confusion. She turned her gaze to the direction the elder two beings were staring — her eyes soon widened.

The two soldiers reacted first to the scene, Yuffie too frightened to move. They advanced forward and reached two to the crimson clad SOLDIER, but were smacked away by the red head. Yuffie only sat there, staring and observing the uneven breathes taken and raise and fall of his chest. She couldn't figure out what seemed to be wrong with the SOLDIER; it was almost like he had been running too long, or something of the nature. Yet the pale complex of the SOLDIER made it seem like he was ill, pain lining his mako blue eyes. This seemed to be a ghost of the SOLDIER she first met — something inside of her turned and twisted, it felt like her stomach, but she couldn't understand why.

"Leave." Genesis's orders were simple, directed to the two SOLDIER members in front of him. The two didn't seem to get it, hesitate in leaving the tent. Genesis's pained eyes narrowed, Yuffie shivered. "I said, **leave**." This time the soldiers stepped around their General and leaving the tent — leaving Yuffie alone with the General. His eyes moved to the young Princess, who's stomach turned when her gaze met his. "Leave."

Yuffie just sat there, not moving from her spot. She stared up at the SOLDIER, flinching under his gaze. "No." Her voice a bit shaken and unsure, uncertain of herself and what this man would do. The air felt thick around her, her hands shaking as they lay against the ground. He moved, the sound of his jacket echoed, she flinched a bit as she waited for an attack — nothing happened. She opened her eyes, having closed them when he moved, and turned her gaze back to him.

This man wasn't a ghost of the warrior she first met — this was the broken shell of a man.


	6. Chapter 6

SOLDIER Doesn't Make Heroes.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters used in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners.

Pairing: N/A.

Characters: Genesis Rhapsodos, Yuffie Kisaragi — along with a few others.

Warning: Complete and utter craziness. There is no pairing. Slight OOCness. Mild cursing. Limp!Genesis. Desperate!Yuffie.

Summary: After learning the truth of his own existence, Genesis is sent off to war—the Wutai War. Though with the fact he is unable to accept the facts causes the man to lose his mind, though things only get worse when Wutai's Princess gets involved.

* * *

**Chapter Six; **_Never Lose Your Innocence

* * *

_

Yuffie Kisaragi, the White Rose of Wutai, could not step herself from just staring at the broken shell of a man. There was a war going on, but not just the one she viewed in her homeland. There was one going on in this man's mind, and unfortunately for her, there was nothing she could do about it. All she could do was observe this man falling apart at the seams. It didn't take her long to realize that it was not just a mental thing, that he was in severe physical pain as well.

His body trembled in agony, the same emotion swimming in his normally bright blue eyes. His crimson leather jacket cast to the ground, abandoned in the man's fit of pain and probably rage. Her eyes seemed to moved to his shoulder, which he clutched onto with his gloved hand. Her eyes trailed the paling flesh, watching the muscles twitch and seemed to scream under his skin. That was when she noticed a blackness lurking, barely peering out from under his black sleeveless turtle-neck.

A shiver ran down the young Princess's spine as she could have swore that the dark mark seemed to grow, before her very eyes. She could not find her voice at this point, only finding herself staring at the wound. She figured it to be an infection in what was probably a previous battle wound, but she couldn't be sure and she doubted that someone like Genesis would let that happen. Yet with her voice missing and her mind only forced on the wound, she could not find herself sending any questions his way.

"Leave." He repeated his previous statement, a commanding tone used louder this time. And when Yuffie didn't move, the warrior narrowed his eyes in both pain and frustration. "Are you deaf? **Leave**."

Yuffie broke the direction gaze at the wound, her sights moving up to the broken gaze of the SOLDIER. "**No**."

"Why?"

His counter surprised the young ninja slightly. She hadn't expected him to even question her decision, though she had expected him to force her to leave. His body language read that he didn't have the energy, nor the mental stability to just toss her out. She didn't understand why, but she wasn't going to throw out any questions. She would merely sit up straight with that determined look in her chocolate eyes, almost a glare at the older being in the tent with her.

"For one, I'm a princess so I don't have to listen to you." A lie but it would work. "Two, I don't take orders from anyone, and certainly not some big jerk that kidnapped me!" Another lie but once again it work, third lie was on it's way. "Three, you're hurt. Unlike you jerks from Shinra, here in Wutai, we don't leave the wounded to take care of themselves."

Genesis Rhapsodos, First Class SOLDIER and General, frowned. The Princess of Wutai was an odd one, stubborn to a fault. Since her capture, he had not gotten a moment of peace with her around. Whether it be nonstop questions or the stubborn nature, he was always in the crossfire of the moment. Why hadn't he just sent her home yet? Unfortunately, he does not get to ponder the thought — pain ripping through his body, mostly in the area of that hardly forgotten wound.

He stumbled forward as he tried in vain to massage the pain away, almost falling to his knees as the pain continued to rip mercilessly under his flesh. _'No, no, no. I cannot—' _His vision began spotted with darkness, eyes soon snapping shut to try to make all of this disappear. Obviously it wasn't working, the pain just becoming worse — he should have went back to Shinra, to get another fusion. Why hadn't he? Oh yes, the little princess had been captured and he wasn't about to leave her alone in the camp for that long.

His knees buckled with the pain, his body swaying as another stumble forward came along. This time he collapsed under his own weakness, knees meeting the ground heavily. He heard the sound of chains rattling and a pair of small hands grabbing his injured arm gently. He was surprised, after all he could tell who the hands belonged to, but the emotion could not leak through onto his expression. He swayed, even with the small hands trying to help, and he released his grip on his shoulder to place his palms against the ground for balance. His eyes slide open and moved to the young Princess, he became surprised by the concerned look on her expression.

Though the princess was embarrassed by the closeness that her and the General now had, she ignored it and stared him in the eye. She silently wondered how long he planned on trying to keep this — whatever it was — a secret from those he fought along side. She wondered how she hadn't completely noticed the extent of this earlier. Yes she was young, but she was not as naïve as she let on. Still, none of that was her concern at the moment — she wanted to help, reasons unknown to her.

"Do you have any cure?" Yuffie commented quietly as she tried to keep him steady, "I'll cast it for you."

Genesis shook his head, lowering it to hide the fact he was fighting a gasp of pain. "I've tried that — they've tried that."

"Well we'll try again," Yuffie spoke desperately. She had to help him, he had been one of the very few that had been rather nice to her. No, she didn't have to, she wanted to. Though it was for a selfish reason; she owed Genesis something for not letting her starve, she didn't want to be in debt to him. "Just tell me where it is and I'll get it."

"It won't work," he snapped at the girl, digging his fingers into the ground violently. He found it becoming difficult to breath with the pain traveling from his shoulder to his chest, his eyes forced on his hands to try to control himself. "There is nothing you can do!"

Even though she was slightly frightened of the much larger being, Yuffie knew he was in no condition to fight back with her. She grabbed the fabric of his shirt and lifted, taking a look at what was ailing the General. She noticed the winces coming from the General at such a simple action, her eyes settling on the wound. Her face paled at the sight, her lips parting as a small gasp escaped her. Her stomach twisted and turned at the large — dark and probably infected — wound.

The pale flesh that covered most of his form — at least from what she could see — was no visible around the wound. A darkness had taken over, traveling around the wound and towards his chest. The darkness seemed to pulse, whether from the infection traveling in the veins or from the sheer pain, she didn't know nor did she care. She needed to see the full extent of the wound, no matter how disgusting it already appeared. Her chocolate gaze met his blue one.

"I need to get a better look at the wound."

Genesis grimaced at the pain worsened, his eyes narrowing in frustration at both the girl and the pain. "There is nothing you can do to help."

"So you say," Yuffie replied as she stared directly into his eyes. She held a look that made her seem far older then she was, her tone did the same though it would probably never be used again. "Just let me try."

"There is nothing you can do that Shinra Scientist either haven't or can't."

His counter did not waver the girl's expression of command. He flinched inwardly before slowly pushing himself into a normal sitting position, with the help of Yuffie of course. He painfully grabbed the fabric of his turtle-neck, lifting it up and over his shoulder — he suddenly felt naked and in the wrong. Though when he spied the young girl's expression at the sight of his naked upper torso, he couldn't help but feel a bit amused. That is until another shot of pain hit him, causing him to double over once more and grip the soil below him.

Embarrassment took over the youngster; she may not always act as innocent as she was, but this had most certainly been the first time she had been in the presence of a half-naked man. Even with the disfiguring blackness cover most of his shoulder, the black mark spreading over and down his chest. Still with the disfiguring mark, it was difficult for the girl to gawk like most girls would at the sight of a shirtless — attractive — man. Nevertheless, a flush of red crossed her small cheeks, which would disappear as another grimace escaped the SOLDIER.

"What happened?"

Yuffie's question caught the SOLDIER off guard. His eyes locked with his face, a look of disgust at the sight filling her expression. Genesis felt ashamed at having to show this young girl what ailed him. She was small and innocent, he didn't have the right to place any type of burden on her. He was tempted not to tell her what was wrong with him, he didn't want to farther her disgust with this situation. He decided on an answer that would probably shut her up, since she was more of a talker then a listener. "It's a long story."

"I have time," She commented with a childish expression of curiosity. "And I do need to know, Genesis."

Genesis frowned. "It wasn't this horrid months ago, it was rather small — the scientists can't do anything, what makes you think you can?"

"Because I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie!" Yuffie offered a smile, whether it was fake or not, Genesis didn't know. "I'm better then some stupid scientists of Shinra! They must be evil, sending you out here with a wound like this!"

Genesis wanted to make a comment, something like what he would normally say in a moment like this, but couldn't. Genesis felt weaker then normal, his body still wracking with pain and discomfort. He merely looked up at the girl, a broken look in his eyes. "Yuffie Kisaragi, you have no idea."

"Huh?" Yuffie blinked like the innocent child she was, eying him curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." Genesis painfully picked up and placed his shirt on once more, reaching for his jacket. His body grimaced at the pain that shot through him, it only worsening then it was before with each movement he made. He felt helpless and he hated it, and what he hated more was that Yuffie was witnessing this. But much to his surprise, Yuffie only grabbed his wrist to stop him and gave him a frown. "What?"

She narrowed her eyes stubbornly, "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm getting dressed." He answered and pulled away from her grasp. "You're going to help me to the other tent, and I am going to contact Shinra. They will send me a treatment, the pain will… only throb afterwards."

She challenged, "What are the others going to think? Me helping you?"

"We're not going to make it obvious."

Yuffie stared for a moment, Genesis still reaching out for his jacket. She frowned once more as she grabbed the jacket, holding it out to him. He was surprised but still took it, which caused the corner of Yuffie's lips to twitch a bit. She watched him painfully slide the jacket on as she hopped to her feet, rather clumsily due to the chains that bound her. Still she offered a hand to the SOLDIER, grinning like only an innocent young girl could. Genesis almost found himself smiling, if it hadn't been for the agony he was in.

"Don't worry," Yuffie announced as the SOLDIER gripped her hand. "I'll make sure you get to the other tent without anyone noticing your state. I swear on my Ninja Honor!"

Genesis nodded. "Yuffie?"

She hummed with a smile, "Yes, Genesis?"

"Don't lose your innocence."

Yuffie beamed a bit at the older being, helping him to his feet and nodding in agreement. The agreement was a silent promise to the ill man, one that The Great Ninja Yuffie, Wutai's White Rose, was going to keep. No matter what, she would be sure to keep her silent promise to the SOLDIER — she owed him that.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Not my best work but the fiction is about to end, within a few more chapters I think. And it'll all make sense in the end, at least, I hope so. And there will be a sequel, if my mind will work on it. I will tell you that the sequel will be a romance fiction; even though it's practically making Genesis's a pedophile. Bwuahaha, that would be funny. Anyway, enjoyment is hoped for and reviews are welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

SOLDIER Doesn't Make Heroes.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters used in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners.

Pairing: N/A.

Characters: Genesis Rhapsodos, Yuffie Kisaragi — along with a few others.

Warning: Complete and utter craziness. There is no pairing. Slight OOCness. Mild cursing.

Summary: After learning the truth of his own existence, Genesis is sent off to war—the Wutai War. Though with the fact he is unable to accept the facts causes the man to lose his mind, though things only get worse when Wutai's Princess gets involved.

* * *

**Chapter Seven; **_You're Still The Enemy.

* * *

_

Yuffie Kisaragi, the White Rose of Wutai, had officially decided that she was no healer and just a ninja, as her seventeenth attempt to heal the injured SOLDIER failed. Although now that she had a clearer view of the wound, she realized that it was far more then anything she could have cured. She had taken notice that the wound not only began stretching down his chest but also his back, carving at his shoulder blade mostly with that dark infected look. It was just as sickening, if not more, then it seemed before and the little ninja had no idea what to do. It had been painfully obvious that the young General didn't want anyone to know of this situation.

It had been most noticeable on the way to this tent. Genesis forced her to seem like she was leaning on him, telling the others that she had twisted her ankle in the other tent. That he needed to make a call for medical supplies and a doctor to come, to ensure that nothing was broken and that it was a simple twist. Yuffie had seen the looks on the other beings' faces; some believed it and the others didn't want to question their superior. She was somewhat happy that they didn't question the pair farther, because feeling Genesis's muscles tense against her was not her idea of fun.

"How much longer?" Her voice was quiet once again as she spied the man out of the corner of her eye, no longer wanting to linger her gaze on the wound on his shoulder. She caught sight of his glossy blue eyes turning to her, watching her with a silent puzzlement. She almost wanted to smile at the man, who didn't seem as psychotic and deadly as he did before. However, she didn't and kept up her brat like attitude. "Until they get here, I mean. Sheesh, pay attention, Rhapsodos!"

The SOLDIER knew what she had meant, but hadn't trusted his voice to answer. He was sure that she knew as well, but was just giving him a had time in hopes of making the mood lighter. In the short time that he'd known her, this seemed to be the way she played out her life. In his agony the man envied this quality in the girl, wishing that he could do the same. That he could just throw caution to the wind and be carefree, even as a prisoner like she was at the moment. However, he knew this would never happen and that he was much too old to even try to play the game she did.

He wanted to laugh at that thought — that he was much too old — but it only came out as a grimace of pain. Although physically he was only in his mid-twenties, he felt in this moment that he was closer to fifty. He remembered years ago when he would make rude remarks about the elderly, how they were always in pain and useless. Now he sat in a chair, shirtless and in sheer agony, mostly useless to everything and everyone around him. His beloved Goddess had one sick sense of humor.

"Genesis…?" His eyes snapped to the young girl, studying her concerned expression. The eight year old merely locked her large brown eyes with his blue ones, an odd determination shone through. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes." His answer was simple but his tone was not as strong as it once was, an underline pain shined through. He should have known better then to attempt to trust his voice, however, he also knew that the little ninja could only control herself for so long without hearing him speak. As Yuffie parted her lips to throw out another comment, but the SOLDIER lifted his hand to tell her to be silent. "It should be arriving within the hour, Princess."

"Within the HOUR," Yuffie whined a bit loudly as she tilted her head back. She didn't want to seem too concerned over the man, the man that was holding her prisoner yet keeping her safe, allowing her into his life for reasons she didn't understand. Even though she knew he was in pain, she wanted to see the smile that she had seen before, the laugh that she had heard when she kneed that SOLDIER. It was going to be tough but she was willing to do anything. "They really do take their good ol' time, don't they?"

"Yeah."

Yuffie noted, even at such a young age, how his voice cracked just like his porcelain face. Even at her age she could sense the pain in his voice, not just from his wound but also some type of emotional pain as well. She could almost see the self loathing in his aura and the brooding thoughts as he sat, almost closed off from the world around him. She wanted to stop this — she wanted to get his mind off of the moment that they were now in, before he would recoil forever.

However, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't think of anything to say. She was trying, trying to come up with anything to make him happy, to take his mind off of everything. Her attempt at whining and acting childish didn't seem to be getting her anyway. There was still no smile, no laughter. She had tried a lame joke maybe ten minutes after they first arrived, and that hadn't worked either. Small talk was something that Yuffie didn't know much about, she blamed it on her loud and outgoing nature that didn't allow her to try to just be simple. Then, in a moment of pure desperation, words would spill from her lips like the child she was.

"You know," She spoke quickly. "You never told me how you got this wound."

He wasn't surprised that the girl had decided to speak up about this subject again. He found himself mauling over whether or not to speak to her, his eyes remaining focused on her small form. His lips formed a thin line as he turned put his stoic mask back up. He was trained to never tell the enemy such things, hell, even letting her see the wound was pressing his luck. Even if she was just a small child, he couldn't risk letting her in farther. "I told you, Yuffie, that it was a long story."

"And I told you that I had time." She shot back with a little smile, "Besides, the treatments won't be here for awhile, you said so yourself! Sitting in here utterly silent isn't going to help it go by any faster — why not just tell me?"

He spoke coldly, "Because you have no right to know."

"What?" The girl seemed utterly surprised by this, her eyes locking with his. "What do you mean?"

"You heard me."

"Wh—" She noticed the icy look in his eyes, the normally melodic tone replaced by a much darker tone. She felt a shiver run down her spine, fear beginning to swim in her stomach, which seemed to twist and turn with dismay. He seemed to just turn in the blink of an eye, and she couldn't understand why. "What's the matter with you?"

He chuckled bitterly, "Are you blind, Kisaragi?"

"This is not the way to treat your friends!" She couldn't stop herself, her fear becoming a bit too much for even her to handle. "I—"

"We're not friends."

That simple statement seemed to floor the young ninja. Her chocolate brown eyes widened, becoming glossy almost right away. Her glowing smile retreated into a frown with a trembling bottom lip, body tensed in order to fight back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. She wouldn't let him see her cry, to see that he had gotten to her about something so simple. There was no way she was going to let her pride go on the subject, so she did the only thing she could do. She kept her voice strong as she spoke out a single question. "Why do you say that?"

"Are you a moron, Kisaragi?" He spoke roughly, "You're still the enemy, and I am still yours. I am here to destroy everything you know, you do realize that right? Friendship is not welcomed."

"How — How dare you!" She narrowed her eyes and pointed an accusing finger at the man, which seemed to startle him a bit. She didn't care that she had surprised the man, for he had most certainly angered the little ninja and she was certainly going to let him know. "After everything we've been through, you still see me as just another Wutai citizen! After all the time we spent together? After you were so nice to me, after I offered to help you! You… You…!"

"What was that you —"

"Shut up! I'm not done yet," She growled at the man with enough rage to put even a SOLDIER to shame. She didn't seem to startle Genesis this time, although she did seem to anger him. His eyes flashing darkly but she ignored it as she continued in her rant against him. She didn't even care if she was making sense or not, she just needed to get all of it out into the open. "After everything that happened, whether or not we're on the same side in this war, you consider me an enemy? I thought you were different from the others, but it turns out you're just a _**monster **_like the rest! A monster that only kills and slaughters without a care! I bet you don't even want to end this war to end the fighting, you blood thirsty… THING! You just want to —"

"A monster you say…?"

His bone chilling tone startled the young ninja more then anything, her eyes widening in shock. She felt herself paling as he slowly stood, the girl began to back up as he reached out his hand in the direction of his weapon, which had been discarded on the ground next to his chair. She felt herself beginning to tremble as his fingers wrapped around the weapon's hilt, her back hitting the side of the tent as he stretched out of his arm in her direction. The tip of the sword now rested merely inches from her nose, a shudder ran throughout her body — could this really be the end?

"Genesis…?"

"Let me show you what a monster can really do."

"I…" She stumbled over her words for a moment, "I don't think I want to kno—"

"Prepare yourself!"

The man pulled back the sword quickly, an almost insane grin scarring his porcelain face. She could hear movement outside of the tent but that most certainly was the least of her worries, the arm out stretched again but faster then last. The sword coming straight for her, but fear gripped the girl with such might that she couldn't move. Her arms flew up as she tried to protect herself with them from the blade, her voice screaming out only one thing. "GENESIS!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was actually surprised with the reviews I have been getting, so I decided that I would do something special for you guys. It's going to take a couple of weeks for the sequel to come out, after this is finished, so I thought that after "SOLDIER Doesn't Make Heroes" is finished, I'm going to give you guys a taste of the sequel. After all, I do hate to announce something like this, but, this piece only has a two to three more chapters left. All of them are planned out and ready to be written into chapters, so soon enough it will end. Then you guys will get your teaser.

You guys thought you hated me after the "One Missed Call" one shot, you should see what I have planned for this happy little pair. Speaking of which, I was surprised that people actually liked that, then came to check out this fic! It shocked the heck out of me, and I thought I was going to have a spazz or something. Yes people, I'm strange, I thought you all knew this when I first started writing this series.

Also, special shout out to LoreilDarksky00 and xghostwriter for just being so epically awesome. Especially xghostwriter who has been helping with my writers block that I found myself in. I do hope you guys are enjoying this piece, and will enjoy the sequel when the time comes. Thanks for all the support you all have given. I do not know what I would do without you!


	8. Chapter 8

SOLDIER Doesn't Make Heroes.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters used in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners.

Pairing: N/A.

Characters: Genesis Rhapsodos, Yuffie Kisaragi — along with a few others.

Warning: Complete and utter craziness. There is no pairing. Slight OOCness. Mild cursing.

Summary: After learning the truth of his own existence, Genesis is sent off to war—the Wutai War. Though with the fact he is unable to accept the facts causes the man to lose his mind, though things only get worse when Wutai's Princess gets involved.

* * *

**Chapter Eight; **_He Wants To Become A Hero.

* * *

_

"GENESIS!"

A male voice echoed, followed by the sound of metal slamming heavily against metal. The force of air blew the princess's hair lightly, but no pain of the sharp blade came. Pale eyelids lifted off her chocolate eyes, she found herself staring at a wide and large blade blocking the crimson blade of her attacker. The same brown orbs moved from the blades to the red warrior for a moment, noticing the scowl on his face, then turning her gaze to the other blade wielder. She found herself in a state of surprise — the other wielder was dressed much like the other SOLDIER members at the camp yet instead of maroon, his uniform was blue.

"Angeal," Genesis growled as his scowl darkened. He wanted to pull back his blade and continue his on-slaughter; however, with one look into his best friend's eyes, the warrior couldn't find his strength. Still, he narrowed his bright blue eyes and released another growl of frustration. "Get out of the way."

Angeal responded in an even tone, "Put away your weapon and I will."

Yuffie had no idea what to do, her eyes moving between the two men before she swiftly hid herself behind her savior. Her head peered around the man and locked her gaze onto the seething crimson male, whose sights seemed to be set on the other SOLDIER. The warrior seemed to be plotting either the death of both her and Angeal, or maybe even plotting a way around the larger being to get to her. She wanted to just hide behind him, to be protected — yet, much to her surprise, she found herself watching as the slender SOLDIER lowered his blade.

Genesis sheathed the blade he owned and locked his heated gaze with his childhood friend's. He could not honestly say that he was surprised when Angeal did not lower his sword; he had figured that Angeal did not trust him that well now. He couldn't blame him there — he had just attempted to attack a prisoner of war, a little defenseless girl. He was most certainly turning into a monster, if he wasn't one already, and couldn't really even trust himself in this moment. He couldn't even find himself speaking, only staring icily at his best friend.

"Hollander will be here soon," Angeal spoke firmly as he slowly lowered his blade. "Where does the girl go?"

Genesis growled lowly, "Have a second class take —"

"I will take her." The warrior's words mutters as he places his sword away, and turning to the young girl behind him. As soon as their eyes lock, he noticed the little female flinch and shy away. He only reached out and grabbed her arm, his touch as gentle as possible, eyes drifting behind him to keep his sights on the other SOLDIER. "Where are they keeping you?"

"A tent." Yuffie's voice was uneven, much to her dismay, although her body remained as stern and stubborn as normal. The warrior's eyes moved from the crimson to the girl, she forced back a shiver. "I —"

"My tent." All eyes seemed to shift to the crimson SOLDIER, who doesn't even so much as flinch at the stares the two beings were giving him. He merely turned and advanced to a seat, settling onto it then turning his sights to the two across the tent. He almost didn't speak again, until he noticed the look in his best friend's eyes. "It was the safest place. Take her back there."

"Are you sure that's a good idea," Angeal remarked with a light glare. "I'm sure there are more appropriate, not to mention, safer places for this youngster to be."

"I—"

"Excuse me," the little ninja spoke up without a care who she was going to offend. No one was going to speak in such a manner to Genesis, no matter what he had just done to her, and if anyone was to speak to him like that, it was going to be her. "Nothing bad has ever happened to me in that tent! Everything always happens when I step out of it, so there is no way I'm going to let anyone move me from that thing."

Both men stared at her for a mere second, then turned their gazes to one another. Neither said an actual word but it seemed they were having some type of silent conversation. Genesis scowled a few times while Angeal almost smirked quite a lot, Yuffie could only watched the two men having this odd discussion. Although when she was about to speak up about how they were being rude, she noticed that Genesis's eyes had moved to her and his head had nodded ever so lightly.

"I see," Angeal spoke lightly and began to the door. He hadn't released the small child, merely dragging her along for the journey. He didn't speak a word to any of the other men that hurried along, nor what Yuffie figured was this Hollander, who was now hurrying inside the tent they exited. Not even a statement was conversed to the young ninja from the SOLDIER, that was until they had entered their destination. "What is your name?"

"I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi!" She beamed a bit; taking the title, that Genesis had called her before when she had kneed another warrior. "The Single White Rose of Wutai!"

"Godo's daughter," Angeal mumbled in thought while eying the child before him. "What is it that Genesis wants from you, I wonder."

"To end the war."

Angeal lifted his gaze to her, "Excuse me?"

"He wants to end the war," she answered in a matter of fact tone. "That's what he says anyway. He's going to use me to end the war."

Angeal's lips curved into a stern frown, eyes locking with the strong brown orbs of the young ninja standing a few feet away. He pondered her words for a mere second, his sights never moving from the young female, then his frown deepened. "And you are fine with his ways then?"

"I wouldn't say that. I do want the war to end, but I don't want you to win." She explained with the determination he had only seen in Wutai people's eyes. "You will not ruin my land. Why don't you guys go home or something?"

"The world is moving forward and Wutai should not be left behind," Angeal echoed the words spoken to the entire company. "Mako energy has increased the value of everything; it's better to be with us then left behind."

She puffed out her cheeks, "So what? You sound like Genesis, bet you think you didn't have a choice too!"

"We don't. It seems that you don't understand the situation either." He narrowed his eyes at the girl, feeling like he was losing to a small child. "Your country refuses to join our cause —"

"Shut up!" She shouted and scowled at him, not believing that she was getting this spill, again. She couldn't believe that he seemed to think that she was the one who didn't understand the situation. "You're so wrong! You big monsters from Shinra are the ones that don't understand! You know nothing of honor or pride in—"

"I know much about honor and pride," Angeal corrects her in a quiet tone. "We just have different views it seems, but it does not mean we are any different. Please do tell me, are there men in your country, fighting for the honor of your people — to be their heroes?"

"Yes," she answered slowly while not quite sure where the man was taking this conversation. "So what?"

"We want to protect the honor of the world, Little Princess." He responded in a low yet prideful tone, "We too want to become heroes. We may do it a little different then your people, but we are one in the same."

"Is that why he wants to end this?"

"Yes," he nods slowly. "He wants to become a hero. He has always wanted to be one, even when we were just boys — probably younger then even you."

"Huh?" She blinked a few times, eying the elder being with a look between curiosity and confusion. "Younger then me? How would you know?"

Angeal smirked faintly, "He and I grew up together."

"What was he like?"

"Hmm?"

She pouted, "When he was little like me, what was he like?"

"Much like he is now, just a bit more head strong." He spoke carefully, not wanting to reveal too much of the past. Maybe it wasn't even that, maybe he wasn't ready to admit the changes in his old friend. "He was almost a bit like you, from what I've noticed and heard."

"Really — wait! You've heard about me?"

"Of course," he held back a chuckle at her excited expression. "You are on the lips of many SOLDIER members at this camp; injuring one of the men, arguing with everyone, including the General."

She pouted, "They deserved it though!"

"I'm sure."

"Tell me more about Genesis when he was my age." She spoke as she seated herself on her chair, eyes locked on the SOLDIER. "I still can't believe he was anything like me."

"Are you sure you would want to know about such things, Kisaragi?"

"Of course," she beamed up at him with a childish innocent. "It's important!"

His eyes sparkled with a silent chuckle, "Well —"

"Before you start telling embarrassing stories about the General," came the chuckling voice of Kunsel, "The mighty crimson one wishes to see you, General Hewley."

"Right," Angeal nodded in the direction of the other SOLDIER. His gaze then turned the young ninja, staring with uncertainty. He was extremely unsure about leaving the girl alone, however, when he turned his sights back to the other male, he noticed a light nod from him — a silent telling that he would watch her. His hand shot out and patted the girl's head, eyes turning back to her with a faint smirk. "I'll return soon, little one."

"You better! You owe me proof that Genesis wasn't always a big jerk!" She spoke loudly, leaning back on her chair a bit. Her brown eyes watched as the man turned and moved towards the exit. "Until then I won't believe it!"

"Just remember," Angeal paused in his step, glancing over at her. "Shinra changes people. Always keep that in mind about all of us."

She parted her lips to speak but never got the change; the elder exited the tent and disappeared from sight. She turned her attention to the young second class SOLDIER, who merely just shrugged his shoulders at her. It seemed to her that the man — maybe he was just a boy, she couldn't really tell — seemed distanced and possibly a bit uncaring, however, that seemed to be just her imagination getting away with her. She bit her lip and turned her gaze back to the door, the elder being's words echoing through her skull. She wasn't sure whether or not to ponder the words, or even take them to heart — after all; they were from one of the enemies.

Yet, enemy or not, he had been very nice to her. He offered her more then even her own people did, he offered her stories — which had meant friendship in her mind. She began to ponder her situation; how many of the SOLDIER members had treated her and how the path had been laid out before her. She began to run his statement — 'Shinra Changes People' — repeatedly in her mind. She wondered just how much all of these men had changed since joining the company that was at war with her country.

Suddenly, she couldn't wait for Angeal Hewley to return and tell her stories. Stories of the man that she had called a monster without truly knowing what was going through his head, what was going on in his life. Slowly, the young and naïve little ninja found herself beginning a journey to grow — one that would certainly, and secretly, follow her into her teens. She wouldn't quite realize it yet, but Shinra — without joining the cause — would change her as well.

* * *

Author's Note: _A short chapter really, but the next one is going to be fairly long. I think you guys are going to like it, well, I suppose, I hope that you guys like it. I do love the reviews that you guys left, although any questions and/or concerns are to be sent to my inbox or my email (which will be posted soon to my homepage). There's only two or three more chapters left of this story, but the sequel will come out almost as soon as this one ends. More will be posted about it during the last chapter of this fanfic. Remember to leave reviews and what nots. Love, NYJAA. _


	9. Chapter 9

SOLDIER Does not Make Heroes.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters used in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners.

Pairing: N/A.

Characters: Genesis Rhapsodos, Yuffie Kisaragi — along with a few others.

Warning: Complete and utter craziness. There is no pairing. Slight OOCness. Mild cursing.

Summary: After learning the truth of his own existence, Genesis is sent off to war—the Wutai War. Though with the fact he is unable to accept the facts causes the man to lose his mind, though things only get worse when Wutai's Princess gets involved.

* * *

**Chapter Nine; **_Memory Lane.

* * *

_

The young ninja listened to the older being, her chocolate brown eyes widen and starry, obviously highly interested in what the man had to say. The man told tales of the crimson warrior, who had captured her, and himself when the two had been her age. He told her stories that made her laugh, like the crazy things the two used to do, while other just made the youngster more curious about her capturer, like when the man told her of what he knew of the SOLDIER's home life and seemingly mindless things.

She begins to realize just how much Genesis and herself are alike. Angeal had informed her that Genesis's father was the mayor of the village they came from — she thinks he called it Banora — making him something like royalty, at least to the young ninja. She also comprehends that, much like herself, Genesis wants to be his own person but he also wants to be recognized for something. Unlike her, who wants to be something more then just Godo's child, he wants to be a hero. However, they both just want to be respected for what they do, not who they are. Yuffie is young but she isn't stupid, she can see it and feel it.

"Yuffie — do you know of a Dumbapple?"

"Huh?" The small girl lifted her head and stared at the man, her eyes blinking with confusion. She had never heard of such a thing as a Dumbapple, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to. However, her curiosity proved to mean more then anything. "What's that?"

Angeal chuckled at the small child before him, his mako infused eyes trailing over her. "It's properly known as White Banora. Once a year you could hand pick these off trees. The people of my village are quite fond of them and they named it the Dumbapple. I used to go into farm and take a couple to eat."

"You took them," her dark eyes flashed mischievously. "You're quite the thief to say something like that!"

The SOLDIER looked offended for a moment, although it was clear that he was faking it, teasing the girl. "I was poor then."

"Say what you will," she stuck her tongue out at the elder being. "But that's still quite impressive! I'm not even that good at stealing yet to admit that I do it! Musta been pretty cool."

He arched a brow, "You just admitted it."

"That — you're so mean!" She pouted out her bottom lip and lifted a hand, jabbing a finger in his direction. "And this isn't a very interesting story!"

"It's not finished yet." He reminded her, "You happened to just jump in with your little comments."

"Well — " Her cheeks flushed with color slightly, sending him a playful glare. "Fine! Continue, I wanna hear!"

"Very well," he chuckled at her. "Now where was I?"

She beamed, "You were a thief!"

"I may have been a thief, as you so politely put it, but I still had much pride and honor," Angeal responded with a faint smile. He had to admit that the girl was growing on him, now realizing the realize that Genesis probably kept her around. She was a breath of fresh air within their darkening world, especially the red SOLDIER's. "The village mayor's house probably had the largest apple tree, if I remember correctly. The apples on that tree were probably the most delicious but I could never forgive myself if I took one from there. The mayor's son, Genesis, was my best friend, after all."

"If Genesis is your best friend," Yuffie tilted her head curiously. "Why didn't you just ask for one?"

"Ah, so you've caught on, but you seem to fail to realize something." The male's eyes narrowed gently, inhaling a light breath of air. "I had much honor and pride, remember? The thing with such traits are that they are a burden. I could never find myself asking such a thing out of him, even if he would offer."

"Oh," Yuffie blinked in confusion. She didn't understand many things about this moment between them, one of them being why Angeal was so stubborn. However, she was soon reminded that she probably would be just like him if in his position. She wouldn't ask anything further on the subject though, she didn't want to seem like a mindless child, but she couldn't stop herself from questioning one thing. "Why did you tell me this one? I don't get that. It has nothing really to do with the others, right?"

"I was hoping that it would explain a few things to you, about Genesis. He, much like myself, has found that pride and honor can be a quite the burden. He puts those two traits into everything he does, which explains him in total. What happened back in the other tent, when his pride is injured even just a little, he is known to go off." Angeal explained to the younger being, who listened and hung on every word he said. "Much like the injury that you had seen, it is only proof to the words that I speak to you. Do you understand?"

"I think so," she nodded but then quickly leaned forward on her chair. "Do you think you can tell me about how that happened?"

"It was training gone wrong, our friend had injured his pride or maybe he was just jealous, I can't really tell you." He frowned a bit, "Things were taken too far and that is the result."

She straightened up and tilted her head, staring at the other man. "Is that all?"

"No," he shook his head and glanced towards the opening of the tent. "His injury should have been very minor, it hadn't seemed that horrid. Although, why hasn't it been healing as it should? That's what got us all, no one seemed to understand it. That man that you seen entering the tent when we left, the one who has been treating Genesis, his name is Professor Hollander."

Yuffie found herself becoming angry with this Professor in question, for failing the crimson SOLDIER. She was angry that nothing more was being done for the man, that this all was happening to him. Her dark eyes turned to her knew found friend, noticing that he was staring at her oddly, probably due to seeing her anger in her orbs. "Well it seems that he's not doing his job! Have you seen that wound? It looks horrible, Angeal!"

"I haven't seen it lately, but I do know that the treatments don't seem to be working." Angeal frowned, keeping his gaze on the opening of the tent. "It appears that there is nothing more we can do but keep an eye on him, hope that everything will turn out for the right."

"That's not all!"

Angeal turned his gaze to the girl, confusion swimming in his blue eyes. "What?"

"When I was small, my mother used to tell me to pray to Leviathan." Yuffie spoke carefully with her eyes turning to the man, biting her bottom lip like a small child in trouble. She wasn't sure if the SOLDIER would be angry for her bringing up such a thing or not, she knew that Leviathan was a God of Wutai only, not where ever he was from. "She used to tell me that if I wanted something really bad, all I had to do was pray. I bet, we could pray for Genesis to get better and Leviathan would heal him!"

Angeal stared at her for a moment, thinking over what she had just told him. It was true that he didn't believe in Leviathan, but he couldn't find himself denying this child's suggestion. She was trying to help his friend, one that had captured her and been holding her here for who knows how long. He couldn't stop himself from offering her a gentle smile, reaching over and ruffling her short hair. "I'm not sure how to pray, why don't you bring? Show me how."

"Well," she fidgeted on her chair nervously before beaming up at him. "Well all you need to do is bow your head and repeat after me then, you can even do it silently. How does that sound?"

He chuckled, "Perfect."

"Great!" She wiggled in her spot and bowed her head, Angeal soon bowing his own and closing his eyes. She placed her hands together, and spoke softly to her country's God. "Dear Leviathan, I know that I ask for a lot from you sometimes, but this is a very special request. My friend and I have something to ask of you, and we would really be happy if you helped. Our friend, Genesis Rhapsodos, is really hurt and is need of some healing. Could you find it in your mighty heart to heal him? It would mean a lot to us, amen."

"Amen." Angeal repeated aloud, having been silently listening to the girl. However, he was not the only one listening, outside of the tent was the crimson general, listening and mauling over what to do while hearing what was being said. The raven haired SOLDIER could sense him outside but said nothing about it, opening his eyes and turning them to the young ninja. "Do you think it'll work?"

She beamed at him and nodded. "Of course it will! Leviathan never lets down those who believe in him."

"I see," He smiled, a mirror of what the man outside of the tent was doing. "How long should it take, for Leviathan to answer?"

"Sometimes a long time," Yuffie admitted with a light frown. She didn't want it to take a long time, Genesis needed help now. Suddenly she perked up, flashing the raven haired man another smile and a cheerful look in her dark eyes. "But I bet if I pray everyday, Leviathan will become so annoyed with me that he'll have no other choice but to heal Genesis!"

The childish answer got a rise out of Angeal, his lips curved upward and a chuckle escaped him. He couldn't really help himself, he had never heard of a loyal servant of a God willing to upset said deity, just to get a man they hardly knew well again. This girl was certainly something else, and he almost hopped that the girl would rub off on his friend, to help him become what he used to be. "That sounds like the perfect plan, Miss Kisaragi."

"I know." She beamed up at him, before jabbing her pointer finger towards him. "And call me Yuffie! After all, we are friends, and friends wouldn't call each other with such formal stuff!"

In all of his life in SOLDIER, Angeal Hewley never once thought that an enemy would call him a friend. He never thought that he would find himself in a situation such as this either, but still the girl had something about her that shooed those thoughts from his skull. She reminded him of the boy he was certainly training, Zack Fair, head in the clouds and always meeting others with the an attitude that could make anyone feel uncomfortable with either annoyance or frustration, yet still making them smile and laugh. He wondered for a moment what would happen if the two ever met.

Still, Angeal Hewley smiled at the girl. "Of course, I do apologize, Yuffie. I wasn't thinking."

"Beginning to think you SOLDIER people don't think," she shot back teasingly. "Though, I think I can forgive ya!"

"Good."

"Angeal," came the stern voice that both knew all too well. Eyes shifted over to the crimson SOLDIER that now entered the tent, leaning against one of the support poles. "The helicopter is ready to go. Time to say goodbye to the Princess."

"Is that so," Angeal commented carefully and patted the little ninja's head. His blue orbs moved back to her, locking with hers as a silent statement was said between them. Yuffie took note to his stern look and nodded, the SOLDIER offering her a faint smile. "Hold onto your dreams, Yuffie, and your honor, pride."

"Will do," she beamed as the SOLDIER removed his hand, turning. "You remember though, pray until he gets so annoyed with us!"

Angeal only nodded as he held back a laugh, turning to Genesis and turning stern once more. The two locked gazes for a moment, as if they were having a silent conversation, before the raven haired man passed Genesis and exited the tent. Once outside of the tent, his gaze turned back to it and sighed, his mind now worrying over the little ninja and his childhood friend. He shook off the feeling and pointed out two helmeted second class SOLDIER members, the three then walking to the helicopter.

* * *

A/N: Alright. xPoetxOfxThexMoon told me how to reply to reviews so once this is posted, I'll get to that. But still I have a lot to say in this author's note, because I know a lot of you are wondering what the hell I was thinking when I was writing this chapter out. Well let me explain somethings to do you; I am a supporter of Angeal/Genesis deep seeded friendship. I could imagine that Angeal is always willing to attempt to explain off Genesis's behaviors, especially to the young ninja of the story (Yuffie). That's why I included the story that Angeal tells Zack in (I think its) the second chapter of the game.

I also would like to address the likeness I found in a few of the characters with Yuffie. The whole reason I started this fiction is because I do see Yuffie and Genesis having a lot in common. The reasons stated in this chapter are just a few, however, I left one out for obvious reasons. That reason would be that they will later find themselves in a situation of unrequited love. Genesis towards the Goddess, shown in Crisis Core, and Yuffie towards Vincent. Yes, people, I do believe that Yuffie has feelings for Vincent, it's shown many times in Dirge of Cerberus. I don't believe that Vincent is mentally stable enough to have feelings for Yuffie, even after Dirge of Cerberus. That's just my thoughts.

Another person I compared Yuffie to was Zack Fair. That's only because while playing Crisis Core, I often did it then. I found myself in a love/hate relationship with Zack's character, much like I did with Yuffie when playing Final Fantasy VII and Dirge of Cerberus. It's much explained in the story.

If there are any questions or concerns, please review them to me or message me privately. Either way, you will get an answer.

Thank you,

NYJAA


	10. Chapter 10

SOLDIER Does not Make Heroes.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters used in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners.

Pairing: N/A.

Characters: Genesis Rhapsodos, Yuffie Kisaragi — along with a few others.

Warning: Complete and utter craziness. There is no pairing. Slight OOCness. WARNING FOR ANGST!

Summary: After learning the truth of his own existence, Genesis is sent off to war—the Wutai War. Though with the fact he is unable to accept the facts causes the man to lose his mind, though things only get worse when Wutai's Princess gets involved.

* * *

**Chapter Ten; **_Forgive Me.

* * *

_

Yuffie Kisaragi, mighty ninja and White Rose of Wutai, had never followed someone in utter silent for this long. There she was, walking behind the Crimson SOLDIER that had captured her for the past twenty minutes, without saying a word to him, not that he had said anything to her. He had just walked over, after Angeal had left, and tied a rope around her neck, leading her out of the camp without a sing answer to her question of what was going on. He had seemed emotionless while doing so, making the young girl wonder if she was in some sort of danger, however, he had yet to confirm that he was going to injure or kill the princess. Although that was not the entirely worst part of the situation at hand, oh no, it gets worse.

The little ninja, even though she had lived in the country her entire life, had no idea where they were going. When she questioned him about it, during the first few moments, he said nothing to her. She could clearly see that they were on a path, though, but did not know which one it was or where it led. There were no forms of life on this trail; fiend, enemy, or friend. It seemed as dead as any conversation that she could seem to hope for on this odd little journey, she couldn't even hear birds singing within the trees that surrounded their little walkway. To say the least, the small child was a bit frightened at what was going to happen to her and attempted to think back on anything that she might have said wrong during her time with the General.

The general could almost hear her heart beating against her ribs madly, like it was attempting an escape or trying to explode. He didn't blame her for reacting the way she was; the eerie silences and nervous nature. He would probably act the same given a situation such as this, but he remained behind his emotionless mask instead of grinning like he wanted to. If she would only know what he had planned for her, for everything, maybe she wouldn't be in the mist of having a panic attack. He couldn't find it in his heart — that is if he had one — to tell her what was going to happen very, very soon. He didn't want to ruin whatever thoughts she must have at this point of what he was going to do to her, a part of him liked seeing this side of the brave little girl.

He shook the thought from his head mentally and turned his bright blue orbs to his captive, watching her fidget under his azure gaze. Noticing this reaction out of the girl, he had figured that this place was as good as any, and stopped dead in his tracks. He observed the small ninja almost tripping over her own feet as she attempted to stop as well, forcing back a grin as he watched her shoot daggers at him with her eyes. He cleared his throat and turned his eyes ahead, staring at the path before them. "I think this has been a mistake."

"What has," she shot back with her normal attitude but with an underlying worry in her voice. "Dragging me the whole way out here for nothing?"

"No."

She growled, "Then what?"

"Do you remember what you said to me the first day here," he questioned, ignoring her query. His eyes moved to her to see her confused look and became frustrated, of course, the little girl wouldn't understand. He shouldn't help but wonder how she even understood Angeal when she couldn't even scratch the surface with him. "About what would happen if I did not stop following every order I was given."

"Oh!" She beamed a bit, seeming to relax a bit — Genesis wasn't sure if he liked that idea or not. "That you wouldn't die a hero, like you want to so darn bad, that you would die a monster!"

He cringed at her answer, even though it was the one he was looking for. Perhaps it had been due to the manner that the young Princess had spoke it, the way it just flowed from her lips like it had been the most obvious response in the world. He managed to pull himself together enough to nod at her, however, still his lips curved into a frown. "Correct, Princess."

"What about it," the ninja replied while not noticing the discomfort of the male. She didn't notice that her tone had come off as annoyed, which she was honestly. How could she not be? Why in the world would he drag her out here, just to remind her of something she said on her first day at the camp? "Any reason you brought me out here to ask me about that?"

"Honestly," he mumbled, "You'll find out soon."

"What's going on?" Suddenly, Yuffie found herself being worry stricken. This seemed extremely odd now that she thought about it, not to mention, the aura in the air seemed to be extremely dark and frightening for the bubbly ninja. "Genesis…?"

"Yuffie," Genesis spoke coldly, his tone making even himself shiver. "Do you remember what I told you after the attack? Do you remember what I told you when you wanted thanks for making your troops leave?"

Yuffie stared at him, swallowing a lump that was forming in her throat. His tone frightened her, it was too cold and too distant. If she didn't know any better, this was going to be goodbye; she thought that maybe only one of them was going to be walking away after this day. Even still, she found herself giving the auburn haired man a nod of her head, her brown orbs remaining on him — searching for anything that signaled that there was still a human in the shell that she was certainly watching. "Yes."

"What did I say?"

"That it was too late to save your soul," she answered in a shaken tone. "That I got no thanks. But —"

"You called me a monster, you have been calling me such, until I showed you what a monster really was — or at least tried to. You knew what I was before Angeal did, I attacked you, Yuffie Kisaragi, but you still defended me." The man tilted his head back with a sinister smile, fingers brushing against the hilt of his blade. "Why would you do that, little Princess?"

"Well, it's obvious," she protested while resisting the urged to shiver or just take off through the woods. It was difficult with the expression on the SOLDIER member's face, but she was Yuffie Kisaragi and she was best known for her bravery no matter the situation. Besides that, there was nothing for her to be frightened of, she was a prisoner that was important to the crimson clothed man, he wouldn't hurt her… right? "Just because someone calls you a monster, doesn't make you one. Everyone starts out good but sometimes they run into someone who makes them bad. You're not that—whoa! Genesis!"

The crimson had stumbled to his knees, his hands resting on the ground as he heaved pained breathes in and out of his constricting lungs. She had been shocked when he went down, attempting to advance to his side in a pathetic effort to help but was stopped as his blue eyes lifted and narrowed at her. His gloved fingers dug into the soil that they rested upon, he panted and arched his back as pain shot through his ragged form. He knew what was going to happen and cursed that it couldn't wait at least a few more minutes, just along enough to get her out of the area. He felt his entire body tremble as he growled lowly, trying to pull himself together.

"Genesis," Yuffie spoke in a concerned tone, one that didn't seem like her. "Are you okay?" It was a stupid question, she knew, but she couldn't help it. She didn't know what else to say to the man that knelt before her, trembling and withering in agony. She knew that this was not a good sign, that Levaithan had not answered the pray she and Angeal had spoken to him, that things were not getting better for the crimson SOLDIER. "Gen—"

"Go," he growled lowly and glowered up at the young ninja. He wanted her to leave and when she didn't, he felt angry raging through his form but was nothing compared to the throbbing that flowed more freely and rougher. "I said go!"

Yuffie Kisaragi did not leave a man behind, especially an injured man or one that was in some type of pain. She wasn't about to abandon this man, probably defenseless due to his agony, alone in his enemies' territory. She moved forward, ignoring the glares and grunts from the ailing man, reaching out one of her hands to help steady him. "I'm not leaving you, Genesis. You're not well and I just can't! Let me help you—"

"Get away," he snapped at her like some wild beast. He backed away despite the pain that raged through his body, trembling under the weight of his own form, yet not allowing the ninja close. "I told you to go! I brought you here so you could go home, not continue to follow me around like some… some lost puppy!"

"Why I ne—wh-whoa," she yelped as she fell backwards, the SOLDIER falling forward and onto his face with a cry of torment. Her eyes widened as black feathers swirled through the air, a long black wing prolonging from his shoulder blade, the same one she remembered him favoring in the tent. She couldn't believe her very own eyes, the way the wing convulse and shuddered, seeming more real then even the man laying face down and heaving uneven breathes. She couldn't stop herself from lifting up a hand, allowing one of the feathers to fall into her open palm unconsciously, as she stared a few feet away at the man attempting to push himself up. "Genesis…"

At first he didn't speak, the pain that throbbed through his shoulder was far to much for the SOLDIER to find his tongue. He wanted to lash out at her, but the convulsing object attached to his shoulder was keeping him more or less in the dirt beneath him. His pained blue eyes lifted and turned dangerously to the young ninja that seemed to grasp one of the feathers in her hand, holding it to her chest unconsciously. "Do you see now? Do you see that I am nothing more then a monster, Kisaragi. Now get the hell out of here before—"

"I'm not leaving! Not yet, anyway," the small ninja huffed and frowned, only to notice that the man's wing began to flap and lift his aching body upward. "Gen-whoa!" She scooted backwards on her butt as the man stood on shaky legs, slowly moving towards her with his blade drawn. "What are you doing?"

Genesis growled, "You will not get in my way—you will return home, Yuffie Kisaragi."

"Wh-what do yo-yo me-mean? In, in yo-you're wa-way?"

"You know what I am, a monster, and my plans are simple ones, ones of monsters. You will not get in my way, Princess, and you will return to your home and stay there." The man spoke slowly as paused in front of the young ninja, his blade lifting and resting at the girl's throat. His blue eyes narrowed and he tilted his head in an almost eerie manner. "If you fail to do so then I will be forced to kill you—you will become an obstacle then, and all complications must be destroyed. Do you understand me?"

She swallowed hard and lowered her head, chin resting on the blade as she fought back tears. "This isn't how it's supposed to be!" Genesis was taken back by the girl's response, but could not speak a word as she continued, in a frightened yet sobbing tone. "We prayed! We wanted you to get better, to become the hero that you always wanted to be! This wasn't supposed to happen at all, I want to help, why won't you let me? Is it because I'm the enemy? Because I'm little and you don't think I could understand?"

He didn't know what to say, he merely stood there and stared at her. His lips parted but no sound desired to leave them, his mind racing with insults he could, should, throw at the girl, but none seemed to truly want to echo past his ashen lips. He shivered and closed his eyes, his wielding hand trembling just slightly—barely noticeable—before his wing seemed to disappear from his mind, unbeknownst to him, from his shoulder as well. Suddenly things began clear and he found his tongue once more, possibly too late; "I—"

"You there," a voice shouted causing the girl to stumble back away from the blade, the crimson warrior to open his eyes and turn his sights to the owner. There stood a few Wutai Soldiers, who seemed less then pleased to see an enemy—who they out numbered at the moment—holding a blade to their princess's throat. They all lifted their blades and quickly the auburn haired man had formed a plan; quickly, almost like a snake after a mouse, he approached the young princess and grabbed her from the ground. The group hissed and seemed uncertain about attacking, the SOLDIER keeping female as close to his form as possible. "Let Kisaragi-hime go, creature of Shinra!"

She whimpered, "Genesis…"

"Yuffie," his voice was low—the ninja realized that tone anyway, it held just as much regret as her father's when he had told her of her mother's death. Her large chocolate eyes moved up to him, her lips parting to speak but did not get the chance. "I'm sorry… forgive me."

"Wh—" She yelped as she was pushed forward and the hilt of the SOLDIER's blade connected with the back of her skull. Her vision blurred as she felt her body hitting the ground, she could hear the shouts of the Wutai warriors, then the sound of fluttering. Her vision returned for a brief moment, just in time to see black feathers drifting to the ground in front of her, before her entire world seemed to blank yet and turn to compete darkness—her hearing soon failed her as well. The name of the man who had captured her, her world shifting to a time before the war—a time before she had ever laid eyes on the sickened SOLDIER.

When she finally gained consciousness, she found herself being cradled by someone that, at first, she had thought to be her mother. She nuzzled into the arms of the being and mumbled a greeting that one would give a female parent, her arms moving around their neck and a cooing noise escaping the half conscious ninja. However, upon not feeling the long locks of the woman, the princess remembered that her darling mother had been killed and could not possibly be the person carrying her. Instantly, the very young girl's eyes snapped open and moved to the face of the being, noticing that it had been one of the warriors that confronted her and Genesis prior to the SOLDIER's actions. She closed her eyes tightly and buried her face into the guard's chest, tears leaking from her eyes due to the pain that throbbed through her skull, and the thoughts of failing another person in her life—first her mother, then the crimson warrior. Just like that the small ninja sobbed herself into another slumber.

* * *

_Don't be like that. Where's your Wutai Pride, huh?_

* * *

Yuffie Kisaragi never viewed herself as someone weak, but it had taken her close to a week to even retain her normal hyper nature. After that it only took her father three days to have her meet with him about what had happened, where she tried to tell him that no harm came to her and that the members of the camp were alright for Shinra Dogs. However, that seemed to be the least of her father's worries, he told her the story that the warriors came back with—that Shinra had a new type of fiend on their side, one that took the form of a man who exhibited a black wing. She knew what he meant, she tried to brush it off in order to keep what she had truly seen—she had figured that is what Genesis would have wanted—but he produced something that overthrown all her statements. A single jet black feather, one that she apparently had gripped in her hand, against her crest, as if it were a symbol of protection and faith.

However, the Single White Rose of Wutai would not be made a fool of, even though she truly wasn't in such a situation, and stormed out of the meeting with a rant that could put the crimson warrior to shame. She stalked past all the guards and maids, even a few people who probably did not even have a clue of what was going on, and locked herself away in her bedroom. She knew that no one would bother her, not after the display that had been set in the meeting room, not to mention the halls, so she merely sat upon her bed with her knees to her chest. Childish chocolate eyes stared out the small window that blessed her room with light, she had wrapped her arms around her legs and kept them close—heaving breathes out of pure frustration with the situation.

That is where the ninja sat now, hours later, just staring out the window with a glare that would probably even make the warriors shake in fear. She was angry now, at the world, at her father, at her mother, and most certainly at Genesis. The world didn't make her good enough to protect the people around her, it had taken away her mother, who she was angry with for abandoning her with her father. She was angry with her father for ever thinking that Genesis was some sort of fiend, a monster! She knew that he was no such thing, despite him being a Shinra Dog and having the weird wing—she had to admit that it did frighten her a bit. She was angry with that damn Shinra Dog for leaving her, knocking her out cold, instead of letting her help him. It seemed so annoying, yet she remembered the deal that she made with the other SOLDIER—she found herself angry with Levathian.

"Dear Leviathan," she bowed her head and closed her eyes—her fingers interlacing together in a simple prayer movement. "I know that I ask a lot from you sometimes, especially as of late, but this if a very special request. You didn't answer it last time, you made him leave me alone, but I'm not going to give up. I want to ask the same thing as last time of you, and I'll be so happy if you helped, I won't ever be bad again! My friend, Genesis Rhapsodos, is still really hurt and it seems to be getting worse, he even spouted a wing like a bird! But I don't mind the wing thing, no way, but I think he needs some of your healing. Could you please find it in your mighty heart this time to heal him? "

She could have swore she heard flapping but ignored it, she had to focus all her energy on this prayer—she had to get it to work. "I won't run away from home ever again. I'll stay here and do my lessons, do whatever it takes to make you happy enough to make my prayer come true. I'll do anything, anything at all, just please do this for me. If you can't do it for him, do it for him. He deserves to be better now, he shouldn't have to be hurting anymore. Please Leviathan, it would mean a lot to me. Amen…"

She did a small sign and lifted her head, opening her large chocolate eyes and scanning around her room. That's when her sights set on feathers falling just outside her window, ashen eyelids blinking over the brown orbs in confusion. She began to lean forward when her palms hit the bed for balance, they also hit something else—paper, she realized, when she looked down. Her slender fingers grasped the object and lifted it—_My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey, in my own salvation_. She blinked a few times as her eyes narrowed at the words, soon her sights moved to the bottom of the page, her bottom lip beginning to tremble—_Forgive me, Wutai's Greatest Warrior—_it read—_Sincerely, Genesis Rhapsodos_.

She gripped the paper for a moment before bouncing off her bed, landing perfectly to her feet. She turned her attention out the window with a smile that hadn't graced her face in so long, slipping the paper into her top and patting it. "Wutai's Greatest Warror, huh?" She beamed and placed her hands on her hips, "Well then, it looks like that it's time to stop actin' like a kid, right, General?" She didn't care if he could hear her or not, where ever he was now. "I'm going to teach your friends a thing or two about what Wutai is really about, so you better warn 'em cause I'm the great ninja, Yuffie Kisaragi, ready for action!"

* * *

A/N: One more chapter after this one, not including the preview of the sequal that will be at the end of the next chapter! I know, I know, it's not my best work, you don't have to shout it to the hills. The ending was a bit off, the original was written better then this one, and going off remember sucks! My computer crashed hardcore because of a bug it got from another site I used to publish stuff on. Agh. Nonetheless, enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

SOLDIER Does not Make Heroes.

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters used in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners.

Pairing: N/A.

Characters: Genesis Rhapsodos, Yuffie Kisaragi — along with a few others.

Warning: Complete and utter craziness. There is no pairing. Slight OOCness. WARNING FOR ANGST!

Summary: After learning the truth of his own existence, Genesis is sent off to war—the Wutai War. Though with the fact he is unable to accept the facts causes the man to lose his mind, though things only get worse when Wutai's Princess gets involved.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven; **_Not Just A Kid.

* * *

_

_"The war can't end this way! I can't be the reason that Wutai loses, please don't do this! Kunsel! Please, do something!" _

* * *

Kunsel had sat on the stairs leading to the lounge area for the SOLDIER floor, his mako enhanced eyes scanned over the vacant space from behind his helmet. He had long since been pulled from the field, since the company was concerned about him due to his previous squad's disappearance. He often remembered those last few days at the camp, before he moved to another one then sent back to the building. He frequently remembered the little ninja that pleaded with him to help her, to do something to save her country from his employer. It hadn't been known then but he wanted to walk off the chessboard, taking her with him so that she didn't have to face the war that was slowly draining her homeland.

It wasn't until meeting that hyper yet concerned little ninja that he even thought of ever leaving behind the company that raised him. His gloved hand now brushing over the cellphone that he hadn't realized that he was cradling in his hand, his eyes moving down to the object and narrowed them. He hadn't gotten a call from Zack yet, worried about what was happening over in Wutai, worried that the little princess might have gotten herself in more trouble or worse. He worried that Shinra would the entire win at this very second and he shuddered at the thought. However, his heart began to pound in his chest as the phone rang—almost as if on cue—and he flipped it open, placing it against his ear. "Kunsel."

"What took you so long to answer?" The voice on the other end of the line replied, "don't worry about answering that one. Come to the training room, I want to get some training in before we're hopefully sent back."

"Oh, Luxiere," Kunsel sighed in relief as he bit his bottom lip. "I, uh, I'm sorry about that."

"You were thinking about Wutai again, weren't you," came his friend's voice. "You shouldn't worry yourself. Just get to the training room."

"Yeah, be there in a few." He hung up the phone before anything else could be said, placing it in his place. He pushed himself up and inhaled slowly, turning and heading towards the exit to the hall. He paused, though, and turned his attention to the window—staring for a moment and noticing little peaks of sunlight shining through. He flashed a small smile and turned back around, shoving his hands into his pocket. "I got it, princess, don't worry. Supposed to watch out for my buds here, you've got things handled there—you're the great ninja Yuffie."

* * *

_"You remember though, pray until he gets so annoyed with us!" _

* * *

Two SOLDIER members remained knelt down, hidden behind a bush, as they watched for a signal that would give them enough time to make a move into the fortress. The elder of the duo watched as the younger practically hopped around, the bouncy young man that he had taken under his wing. The way this youngster behaved was enough to remind me of the ninja princess that his best friend had held captive for those few days or so, and he couldn't stop his lips from twitching as he forced back a smile. He managed to pull himself together long enough to give the younger a stern look as he spoke their orders; "When Team B sets off the bombs that'll be the signal."

"And with all the confusion happening," Zack responded with a grin, "that's when we make our move!"

"Right," Angeal nodded before turning his gaze away from the pup and towards the building. "I will be going to the center of the fortress and setting up the bombs. You will go in from the front and then—"

Zack bounced; "And then? Then? Then? Then?"

"Just do whatever you want," Angeal sighed.

"Leave it to me," Zack beamed. "This kind of stuff is my specialty. Grr!" The younger frowned impatiently, "Isn't Team B ready yet?"

"Hn," the elder responded as he pulled the larger of his weapons off his back, placing it in front of him as the memory of the ninja entered his mind once more. Those last words that she spoke to him, they echoed through his head, as he bowed it and placed his forehead against the cool metal blade. He closed his eyes and frowned slightly, focusing everything he could into a prayer that she had taught him, to a God he hadn't believed in but the ninja showed him and gave him hope about. As he whispered a plea to the God, he began to realize just how much that princess had shown all of them, Angeal included.

* * *

_"This isn't how its supposed to be! We prayed! We wanted you to get better, to become the hero you always wanted to be!"_

* * *

Bright blue eyes watched his best friend and the company he kept, the crimson traitor observed his former companion display something he had only seen the young princess present to his sights a few times. He knew what he was doing, he probably knew what he was praying, after all, he remembered what the little ninja had spoke during the last prayer he witnessed from her. He remembered how she spoke so fondly of his childhood friend, about everything that they were trying to do for him, yet he couldn't help but feel bitter. He couldn't understand why they were so interested in saving a monster such as he, not that Angeal was much better then Genesis in that situation, raven haired man just didn't know it yet. Not to mention, it wasn't like the pleas were getting him anywhere—his body and mind still racked with the pain he didn't want to feel anymore, surprised that it hadn't numbed out completely.

Yet as he thought of lashing out at the two men, it was becoming harder and harder to control his temper as the disease within him spread, he was surprised by a loud boom—an explosion going off. He could hear his former friend say something, then watched as the puppy jumped up from where he was standing, storming the front entrance and slicing down the guards that once stood. He stood completely still as the two barge their ways through the fortress and he found himself cringing at the thought of who he had witnessed entering moments before them. The little ninja that often entered his mind, however, even a monster like Genesis knew better then to stand in the girl's way. He lowered his head, realizing that if his friend and the girl could pray, so could he. He closed his eyes lightly and frowned, backing into the wilds of Wutai.

"If there is a deity that watches over all of us, besides the Goddess, please listen to a broken a monster, one without honor or pride, one that harbors so much hatred, but still wishes to ensure the safety of one little girl," he rambled as he backed against a tree. He tilted his head back and allowed the night air to hit him, his lips forged a smile. "Protect that little ninja and I would do your bidding when my own revenge is finished…" He stopped and opened his eyes, lowering his head to survey the area—waiting.

* * *

_"Just not any child!" _  
_"No, of course not, The Great Ninja Yuffie."_

* * *

Yuffie Kisaragi, the single white rose of Wutai, was a babbler. Even the Shinra Dogs knew that, most of them because of the stories the few from Genesis Rhapsodos' camp brought back. As she stood in front of this new SOLDIER, with Raven hair and blue eyes, she used this rambling to bother this newcomer more then she probably did those in the General's encampment. She slipped a hand on her hip, swaying them to that side with narrowed yet playful eyes. "Third, an ugly Shinra Dog. Prepare for your punishment!"

"Who are you," Zack blinked like a child himself.

"Wutai's strongest warrior," she spoke without thinking or even pondering on what had made her say it. "With me here, you shall not advance any further!"

"A kid—?" Zack stepped forward and lifted a fist, "It's dangerous around here. You should hurry back home!"

"You're the one who should go back home," she replied with a grin. "I told you that this is the end of your progress because I will defeat you!"

"I give up—" he sighed and lowered his head, "this brat just told me to fight her."

"Pow-pow-pow! How's that! Give up!"

"… … …" Zack lifted up his hands in defeat, "Oh no, you got me!"

"How's that! That was my true power! I will protect Wutai's peace and honor!" The small ninja grins and takes off, believing that she'd defeated the SOLDIER, who was looking at her like she had grown an extra head. As she raced out of the fortress, bouncing and looking for another fight, she hadn't noticed that a pair of blue eyes watched her from the dense bushes of Wutai. Her personal guardian angel watched as she took off down a path, smiling and laughing at her achievements.

* * *

A/N: The last chapter. I had to show some of the effects that Yuffie had one the main characters of this fic, and the effects that Genesis had on Yuffie. It was just something that came together while I was sitting here. Remember that teaser of the sequel I promised? I decided not to post it on here. I might up it up on my livejournal if you want to check there. However, I don't know when it would be posted because I want to make at least one and a half chapters, then plot out the first half of the series before even starting it. I know what I want to do with it, but writing it is going to be more difficult. Is this making any sense what so ever?

Also, I would like to thank the fans of this fic who have either just starting reading or have been there since day one. You don't understand how much it meant to me to get the reviews I got and all the kind words from everyone. It made my day everytime I logged in, I think that happens with all writers through. Nonetheless, thank you for all the support and I do hope that you enjoyed the series and will enjoy the sequel.

Remember to keep an eye on the Livejournal and the profile here, I update the profile ever so often with updates on how everything is going. :) Keep in the loop! _haha_.

NYJAA over and out!


End file.
